YinYang Disaster
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei is protecting something that could get himself or anyone around him to get into some trouble...what happens if a certain Russian accidentally gets a hold of it? KaiRei
1. Chapter One: Its Your Fault

Blackie: Yeah so sue me, I'm working on another fic v.vU Kai: The world has finally come to an end. Blackie: Oh be quiet. Rei: Blackie does not own anything but her songs and her plots. Kai: So what's the humiliation this time? Blackie: Well, nothing 'too' drastic. -wink- KaiRei: o.oU Blackie: o.o what? ------  
  
Chapter One- Its Your Fault  
  
-----  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Okay, lets think about this for a minute, I know this sounds very odd and very weird, but I think I'm seeing double....I'm serious, don't be laughing at me. It all happened so quickly, I even had a hard time knowing what thinking was before it was too late.   
  
So yeah, a lot a of crap happened today and no body is really liking the thought of this.... predicament.  
  
Sue me, it was partially my fault, getting him so mad at me and all, but it WAS his fault he thought of it funny to break the emotions of yin and yang.   
  
You're confused already? Well let me start this all from the beginning.   
  
---Flashback--- (still in Rei's POV)  
  
Oh shit.....I was late for training for the third time this fricken week. I knew I should've gotten a new alarm clock! Thanks to Tyson since he threw it into the wall one night because it was making so much noise. Hey, I'm a heavy sleeper sometimes after Kai knocks me up the loop with his coaching....or should I put it as a Russian Boot Camp? Or maybe a semi-deadly...ONLY SEMI-DEADLY concentration camp?  
  
Well, Kai did know about the alarm clock incident anyway, so I'd probably might get off the hook, but that was THE LAST two times that I overslept. Why doesn't anyone try waking you these days?  
  
Oh well, I finally made it outside while trying to jump up and down attempting to slip on my shoes, but ended up skipping a step and crashing down the rest of the five steps before 'gracefully' colliding into the ground.   
  
"Smooth but not slick. (1)" Kai muttered who was over towering me with his arms crossed. Oh double shit. I was in trouble now.  
  
"Kai....I can explain." I said quickly as fast as I got up. Kai rose an eyebrow, "Didn't I already tell you to get a new alarm clock anyway?"  
  
"Yeah yeah I know but I-"  
  
"Quit making up excuses and start training will ya? I'm already losing my patience with Tyson and I don't need to lose my head with you."  
  
Note mention, didn't he lose his head a -long- time ago?  
  
Then that's when I felt the weight around my neck was a bit more lighter than before. I panicked by placing a hand to my chest, trying to look for something I was so dreadfully careful not to lose. And I said Kai lost his head more easier than I lost objects that were very valuable.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
I whip around to see Kai's pale fingers tied around with a silver and gold coiled necklace that held a yin-yang pendant that dangled in mid-air. I panicked again, "Kai....give it to me.....gently...."  
  
Kai rose an eyebrow, but then took the pendant and fiddled around with it, my panic grown even more as I said, "Kai!! Don't mess around-"  
  
Then the Yin-yang separated from it's other soul, making it two pieces.  
  
"-with it." I finished. Before I knew it, my eyes were blinded by unspeakable light.  
  
--End of Flashback--- (still Rei's POV)  
  
Yeah, that's how it happened....and what is the result to top it all off? Drum roll please, ladies cheer, enemies quiver in fear.  
  
There are two Kai's in town.  
  
----  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
----  
  
Blackie: Aren't I evil or aren't I evil? Goldie: You're Evil Lil' Blackie Blackie: Exactly! Read and review!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Two Kais?

Blackie: So sue me, I forgot to mention what that -1- was in the last chapter, Smooth but not slick is my favorite quote after the er....slip and slide incident....I won't get into details . ANYWAY Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade, only her songs and her plots. Blackie: Yes, so review if you know what's good for you! Kai: Otherwise, just save yourselves and leave. Blackie: I'm going to hurt you one of these days. Kai: I know, that's why I've prepared myself -does Karate chops- HIYA! Blackie: haha, funny Kai Kai: -punches Blackie- Blackie: x.x Rei: MEDIC!!!  
  
--- Reviews  
  
Maliciously Creative- That's what I thought, however that wasn't how I was Inspired. How? When my friend said, 'what would happen if there were two Kai's I just -had- to work on it XD There were more details to it, but I won't go that far, that'd be spoiling the surprise ne? n.n  
  
Yaoi Tiger- Domo Arigatou! Hope I get to see that lemon soon n.n   
  
Kara-sama- I'm continuing, so you better be happy -beam-  
  
Obscurus Imber- o.o so you mean you're going to read my humor fic out of many?......I FEEL SO SPECIAL!! I won't fail you!!!  
  
Vamoose- I'm glad you like my idea. Domo Arigatou and yeah, I find two Kai's rather....interesting .  
  
Kodoku Wolf- Oh really? o.o Dude. But this time there's only two so yeah -sweatdrop- Anyways, I have an original yaoi website called Kudoku (it's the same as your sn cept different spelling.) I'll give out the website sooner or later when I'm not that lazy.  
  
devilburns- Domo Arigatou! Here's more!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess- Well, let's just say, yes there's going to be a -slightly- wimpy Kai, but he's going to have a little bit of hentainess and flintiness in him, the second Kai is going to be pissed a lot, have less slight whimpness in him, but yet he's got a lot of hentainess and flintiness in him. And about the two Reis......that could be a good way to make a sequel n.n ----  
  
Chapter Two- Two Kai's?  
  
----  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Well if Kai gave me back the necklace this never would've happened, but does my captain listen to the neko-jin? Nooooo. He just keeps it to himself and then breaks it. Yeesh, it's like little kids these days. I still wonder if I was mistakenly mis-aged or something.   
  
It's a damn good thing I managed to get the both of them inside my room without anyone else seeing....now the more difficult task has yet to come without people coming -into- my room.  
  
So you're still confused to why this happened? It's pretty obvious though. Before I left my village I was forced to keep a guard on a cursed necklace that already changed the lives of many people in the village.  
  
I used to think that the stories were just myth, but when I saw it slightly start to glow in Kai's hands I knew it was ANYTHING but myth. So I am really not being served on a silver platter, and neither is Kai.  
  
And if the elders from the village....oh double dog shit, what if they found out? Man, I can just imagine what Lee's face would look like after he finds out. He'll be laughing his ass off as he sends off the blackmail letters like there's no minyada.  
  
And what's worse if the rest of the team found out that their once one team captain was now two. Well, I sure have a lot of crap to explain. I can see it now, a surprised Max and Kenny and a completely terrified Tyson. Yup, I sure got myself in a really big whale of a mess.  
  
So, do I explain everything to Max, Tyson and Kenny while there's still time to save some sanity, or try to figure this out myself and manage to get Kai all in one body?  
  
Well, the first one isn't all that fun, and neither is the second. So pretty much, what happens, happens. (I just love making everyone guess don't I?)  
  
So back to the present time, I have both Kai's on my bed. Yes they're both similar. When the elders told me the stories, they weren't exactly all so great. They weren't all the same scenarios, which made my luck so much worse than before.   
  
I watched the two for a moment, they've been knocked out for quite sometime. I don't know if this was a good thing or a bad one. It was a good thing that the longer that they're out, the more longer I don't need to explain this. The bad part is, I'm not even sure if they're in a coma. Damn that for not knowing CPR. (That's.....kinda sad O.o)  
  
So do I dare attempt to wake the sleeping phoenixes or do I just leave them be?  
  
.....  
  
Well.....  
  
.....er......um  
  
.........................(I like dots, so sue me .)  
  
Ah what the hell, they're gonna try to kill me anyway. I just hope that nine lives tale is really true.  
  
----  
  
Blackie: Should I leave it there? -gets a bunch of shoes chucked at her- Ai!! Okay okay!! I'll continue!! .  
  
----  
  
So now that I came to a decision of waking them up, the real question is HOW to wake them up WITHOUT them biting your head off.  
  
I looked at the two Russians and then-  
  
"KAI!! THE TV DIED AGAIN!!!" -1-  
  
Keep in thought I'll have to thank Tyson later.  
  
The Kai to the left quickly sat up and stood up, "I'm coming!"  
  
I sweatdropped for a minute, is my hearing correct or did it get seriously clogged when I fell off those steps because I did not hear one -hint- of annoyance in his voice.   
  
But before I could even dare ask, the first Kai was already downstairs. The second Kai was starting to get up, I could hear a slight growl as he sat up, "Okay, I leave that kid alone for just one minute, one minute and already he creates havoc."  
  
I sweatdropped again, great, why did I have to be stuck with the pissed off Kai?  
  
I made a small gulp before stuttering, "H-hi Kai."  
  
Kai jerked his head to me, his same crimson eyes glaring at me, "What do you want?"  
  
I edged away a little, kinda scared out of my mind that Kai used that kind of tone at me, even when he was particularly in his 'moods' he never back lashed at me for unspecific reasons. Well, I'll have to give him every right for him being angry at me. It was kinda my fault that he's two people now.   
  
He noticed my uneasiness and then smirked, "You know Kitty, you sure are easy to scare. Don't get your fur all ruffled up now."  
  
Kitty? Oh God everyone KNOWS that nickname annoys me to hell and back. I narrowed my eyes and went up to his face, "If you don't want me to get all 'ruffled up', then don't call me Kitty, cappeashe?"  
  
"Why? I think it's a cute nickname." Kai replied, not fazed by my threat as he used his fingers to flick away the stray black locks that were in front of my eyes.   
  
I then blinked for a moment, he was a close, a bit too close for my content. What had me trapped in his gaze was that his hands were on my arms and that his forehead was leaning on mine.  
  
"Rei have you seen the remote-"  
  
Both me and Kai turned our heads to see the other Kai standing at the door, sweatdropping, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Yes you are....and why the hell do you look like me?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same thing...."  
  
That's when both Kais looked at me. I sighed, "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"  
  
They both nodded, so I took a deep breath and told them everything, starting from my little 'graceful fall' to the separation of the yin and yang.   
  
"And now, what used to be one Kai.....is now two Kais." I finished slowly, causing both males to exchange glances. Then one of them spoke up, "So is there a way for us to get back as 'one Kai' again? I don't want another one looking like me. It's like he's mocking my sexiness."  
  
"Sorry." The second one whispered. I sweatdropped, never thought I'd see the day that I would hear Kai say sorry so sincerely. I then sighed, "Look, I'm not so sure yet, but for now, I think it's best that the others don't see you for now, it'll be too much of a shock for them to discover that there are Kai twins here."  
  
Both Kais exchanged glances again before nodding in agreement. I then smiled, "Good, now what?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but when I'm through getting Tyson a nice whack upside the head when I find him." the first one muttered, cracking his knuckles, which gave me an uncomfortable shudder. The second one shook his head, "You really need to control your temper."  
  
"You really need to control your mouth, or do I have to do it for you?" the first one snapped, glaring at the second one who backed away but glared back. I automatically put myself between the two, "Okay, I think the both of you need to take a time out."  
  
"Do I look like a little kid?" The first one asked me, I sighed, "Look, just calm down while-"  
  
"Rei!? Have you seen Kai anywhere?! I need to upgrade Dranzer!!"   
  
Automatically I saw my closet door open then I shoved myself and the second Kai into the closet, closing the door behind me, landing 'gracefully' again into the messy pile of clothes. Through the blind doors (you know those that have those rows where you can see through them?) I could see Kenny talking to the other Kai that was pretty much acting like a jack ass....wait, when wasn't he one?  
  
I looked at the first Kai through the pitch black darkness, I noticed a pink tinge on his pale cheeks. I then noticed that I was on top of him and straddling his waist. I apologized quietly and moved to the side. We sat there for a while until Tyson got in the room and started asking Kai if he found the remote, but the Kai snapped at him, yelling that he was stupid enough to lose things like that.  
  
Then that's when I looked at Kai next to me to see his head jerking nervously around the room. I blinked for a moment before asking, "Kai? Are you....claustrophobic?"  
  
He nodded quickly, then I felt him cling to me, burying his face into my shirt. I blinked and wrapped my arms around the Russian, finding this very odd, but very cute at the same time.   
  
After a while, the closet door opened to see the other Kai seeing us cuddled together in an embrace, he glared at the other Kai who glared back. They were in a glaring contest as I said, "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
--  
  
Blackie: Apparently not, Rei n.n Hope you liked, r/r!  
  
-1- Yeah, I kinda borrowed that from Taryn n.nUU sorry!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Uh Oh!

Blackie: So sue me, I like how this is going . Now, if anyone has a complaint, say I. Kai: I Blackie: Now what?! Kai: You didn't say the disclaimer Blackie: Okay, so ruin my fun. . Rei! Disclaimer! Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade, only her songs and her plots. Blackie: Good Neko-jin, now read and review! Kai: Yeah, or she'll kick your ass if you don't Blackie: . Yeah, what the Russian said.  
  
---- Reviews  
  
crazy nek0-JIN- Well, here's the next chapter and yes they're gonna fight over poor Rei n.n And there's plenty of hitting on in this chapter!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess- Domo Arigatou! And arigatou for the sequel idea. It will not be put to waste!!!  
  
Yaoi Tiger-Yep, I know what you're talking about. One of my friends mentioned that after reading it. I watched that episode, it was pretty funny. Yeah, I love Rei's graceful landings too, kinda makes you wonder if cats really do land on their four feet, or in Rei's case, two. Domo? Well it's kinda a way of saying 'Thank you very much' ....I think o.O And the lemon is out?! YAY!!!   
  
TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste- Domo Arigatou! Here's the next update! n.n  
  
Kara-sama- Yeah, -had- to put Kai as a claustrophobic, makes you think twice of what I'm going to do next -wink-  
  
MasterFranny- Yup, He's naughty alright, in a good and bad way . And here's the next chapter for the fic.  
  
nekomoongirl- Here's the update!  
  
A dragon's crystal- Yup two Kais. And yep you're right. And there's going to be more fluff later, so brace yourself!   
  
devilburns- Domo Arigatou! Here's more!  
  
Witch Tigeress a.k.a Kit- Well, here's the next chapter, and yeah Tala, be nice to Kai or I'll go over there and poke you with a sharp stick .   
  
the tigris- yep, I agree with ya n.n enjoy!  
  
Maliciously Creative- Yeah, WWF KAI SMACK DOWN!! XDDDDDD And I'm not answering your second question, yet -wink-   
  
----  
  
Chapter Three- Uh Oh!  
  
----  
  
Rei's POV (I'm probably going to make this and Keep this as Rei's POV)  
  
After a while, the closet door opened to see the other Kai seeing us cuddled together in an embrace, he glared at the other Kai who glared back. They were in a glaring contest as I said, "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
"No." Both Kais said in unison, causing me to fall over anime style. This is going to be difficult, I mean, what are they glaring about?!  
  
"Look, we're gonna have to think up a plan to get you guys back together, now if you two will just cooperate.....AND WOULD YOU STOP GLARING AT EACH OTHER ALREADY!?!"  
  
THAT got them moving to the bed and sitting down side by side, looking at me. I sighed, sulking slightly. I feel a head ache coming along, a really really big one.   
  
I then crossed my arms and then said, "Okay, so if we're gonna have you two back as one Kai, we're gonna have to work together, right?"  
  
Both Kai's looked at each other, then gave disgusted looks then looked back at Rei. The neko-jin sweatdropped as he said, "What if I said that if we don't reverse the spell in a 7 day expense, we're in big trouble."  
  
Both of them paled, I smirked inwardly. Okay, so I made a little white lie to my captain that could cut my days of living in an instant, but he'll be thanking me once he's back as one person.   
  
"Anyway, if we're gonna get you two back as one Kai, we're gonna have to have a word with-"  
  
Before I could finish my words, a loud knock was at the door, causing me to jump away from the door. I lost my balance and landed right into both Kai's arms wedding style. I knew I was blushing like hell as the person at the door continued to knock.  
  
"Kaiiiiiii, I can't find Rei anywhere!!"   
  
That sounded definitely like Max when he doesn't get his sugar in the morning. I got up and shoved the bad Kai into the closet with me as the other Kai took his way to answer the door, "Yes Max?"  
  
Again I was stuck with a Kai, this time the bad one. Kai had me sitting on his lap and he had a firm grip on my waist. I sat there, I was having a bad feeling about this. I turned my head to see Kai smirk and flip us over so he was hovering over me, hands still straddling my waist.   
  
"Kai." I hissed, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Claiming what's mine." Kai whispered nipping at my collar bone. Granted I was confused, but I made a small whimper in my throat. He smirked and started working my sash that was wrapped around my waist and then started pulling off the shirt by unbuttoning the two clasps before starting to tug away.  
  
"Kai!" I cried out, but the Russian placed his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shhh. Be quiet my kitten." Kai said as he went back to pulling my shirt off.  
  
I must've yelled Kai's name loud enough since I saw the door open by a shocked Max who was staring in shock as Kai (who failed to notice that we had an audience) finally got my shirt off and chucked it over his head, which made it bulls eye to Max's face.  
  
Tyson, who probably came out of no where saw Kai doing God knows what to my body, but I was liking it since I could feel a purr rumble in my throat.  
  
"Kai!? But you're right-" Tyson turned his head to the other Kai who was twitching in....jealousy, "KAI!?"  
  
I heard a really loud and dead weight thud, which probably meant that Max fainted with my shirt still over his head. Tyson was currently freaking out saying things I could hardly make out since Kai was still worshiping my chest. The second Kai who was staring at us then raised his hand, curled it into a fist and bashed it hard over Tyson's head which rendered him unconscious.   
  
"Stressful strength, never leave home without it." the bad Kai muttered. The good Kai sweatdropped, "But we didn't leave home."  
  
That caused me to facefault, "You guys are very gullible, and when I mean it, you're worse than Tyson."  
  
Both Kai's stared at me horrified, "We're that terrible?!"  
  
I knew I was going to get beaten for sure, but I really didn't give a weasel tail. I gave a small growl, feeling the headache come back again, "You know what forget it. And Kai?"  
  
"Yes?" Both of them chirped in unison.  
  
"Can I have my shirt back?"  
  
"I dunno, can you?" The bad Kai said grinning evilly. The good Kai took my shirt from Max's face and tossed it over, but the bad Kai caught it. I saw his devious grin as he ran off with it. I made a lout growl and tore after him, leaving the good Kai sweatdropping.  
  
Before long, I was chasing Kai around the whole house, with his laughing and my cursing, we sure made more noise than Max and Tyson did when they were sugar high.   
  
That's when I was able to trap him in the living room, managing to tackle him onto the couch then struggling a little while he was still in a fit of laughs, "Give it back Kai!"  
  
"Okay okay." Kai said smirking and I stopped my attack, I was pretty much kneeling over him with him laid back on the couch (mental images anyone?), "Only under one condition."  
  
I rose an eyebrow, I was sitting on a devil as we speak, "That would be?"  
  
"Maybe a little kiss from my little kitten?" Kai asked, smirking even more.   
  
I blinked for a minute then stared at Kai. Well I always found Kai rather attractive, and I -did- let him take my shirt off and allowed him to molest me. And also I was gay, so there wasn't anything bad about him molesting me anyway, I was enjoying every second of it....while it lasted.   
  
So I shrugged, one little kiss wouldn't hurt would it?  
  
I leaned down, while Kai moved up, our lips almost touching-  
  
---  
  
Blackie: And that's all she wrote. KaiRei: BLACKIE!! Blackie: n.n You'll all just have to wait til the next chapter! Kai: But but but- Blackie: No buts Kai! Kai: Not even Rei's? Blackie: No! Rei: /./ Goldie: -sigh- read and review. 


	4. Chapter Four: Hanky Panky?

Blackie: Alright, sue me, I made a really really evil cliff, am I evil or am I evil? Rei-Kai-Goldie: You're Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom Blackie: n.n Exactly! Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade, only her songs and her plots. Blackie: See? I'm so evil even the neko-jin obeys me. Rei-Kai: -.-U Goldie: Just continue on with the fic already.   
  
----- Reviews  
  
Kara-sama- o.o okay Kara, just don't kill Tyson, we still need him for third season of Beyblade.  
  
Kodoku Wolf- Er, here's the update? o.oU  
  
A dragon's crystal- n.nU sorry, I was being evil, read the top. And yeah, bad Kai's going to be molesting Rei a lot in this fic so watch out.  
  
TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste- -watches the chase around the room- n.nU here's the next chapter!  
  
crazy nek0-JIN- Glad I made you happy Ja, here's the update.  
  
Ice Dragon638- Here's the update, and yes, they'll be fighting again. .  
  
Witch Tigress a.k.a Kit- Yes Tala, hide while you still can, feel the wrath of my poking stick!!! XDDDDD  
  
Dehitaru Kantanakyanaranai- Domo Arigatou and I just hyperventilate when I panic .  
  
Neko Phoenix Girl- Domo Arigatou! And how many times have people told me about the Jackie Chan episode o.oU Dunno, but oh well, minus well get used to it n.nU  
  
Maliciously Creative- Well I'm not telling you, Chris, yet -winker- And your instinct is right too. And your third question, I really haven't decided yet, it'll all depend on what I feel like it. And about the cliff thing, read the top.   
  
devilburns- Domo Arigatou! Here's the update!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Four- Hanky Panky?  
  
----  
  
"Only under one condition."  
  
I rose an eyebrow, I was sitting on a devil as we speak, "That would be?"  
  
"Maybe a little kiss from my little kitten?" Kai asked, smirking even more.   
  
I blinked for a minute then stared at Kai. Well I always found Kai rather attractive, and I -did- let him take my shirt off and allowed him to molest me. And also I was gay, so there wasn't anything bad about him molesting me anyway, I was enjoying every second of it....while it lasted.   
  
So I shrugged, one little kiss wouldn't hurt would it?  
  
I leaned down, while Kai moved up, our lips almost touching-  
  
That's when I felt the wind knocked out of me, literally I mean. I was pulled back by someone from behind me. I turned my head and saw another pair of crimson eyes looking back at me.   
  
"Hey, we were in a middle of a bargain here?" The bad Kai informed. The good Kai held me possessively. Then it all clicked, of course. If Kai had a crush on me before, then when he was separated, both Kais are now.  
  
Oh great, now I'm being affectionally fought over. Why didn't I think of that before? (Becuase I thought of it first :-P) Well don't I feel special? Okay, maybe a little. Hey, you can't help but think some things with two Kais, I mean, c'mon. It's not everyday you have 'twins' having the hots for you, now huh?  
  
I thought for a moment then smirked, maybe....just maybe I could use this to my advantage, in more ways than one. In the end, Kai's going to be back in one body and be able to ravish me senseless and I get to play 'hard to get' mind games with both of them (And we all thought that Rei was naive. This is his story .)  
  
So it all works out, hopefully I don't end up having both Kai try to kill each other over me. Well, I'll just have to settle that now will I? I slipped out of the good Kai's grasp and looked at them both. The good Kai was kinda sitting on the bad Kai's legs while the bad Kai was still leaning back on the couch. Me? I'm just looking at them trying not to drool and lacking a shirt.  
  
Now if this was possible, my math calculations would be MeKaisBed= No one's getting any sleep tonight. (Is it just me, or did I just turn Rei into a complete pervert?)  
  
Both Kai's looked at me, wondering what I was thinking about because I did have a smirk on my face for no mentioned reason at all. Well, they'll find out right about now.  
  
"Look guys, I know what's going on and I know you're fighting over me. But, I'm not going to come down easily."  
  
The bad Kai smirked, knowing him he was taking this as a challenge and the good Kai? Well, he was just shrugging like it was no big deal, thinking it was going to be a synch.  
  
"Glad you're complying, besides, it'll be hard for just one of you to take me down." I mentioned. I saw the slightly confused looks on their faces. I knew if I gave them any details, that'll just spoil the plan. So I stayed quiet and then took my shirt from bad Kai's hands.  
  
"I'll take that." I said, then looked at the garment before smirking. I twirled it slightly then snapped the fabric twice, slapping both Kai's sharply like a whip. They gave me a glare so I took it as a sign to run off. And another chase begins!  
  
I managed to run around the house for at least 20 minutes, considering I had pretty high stamina, but Kai, I dunno where he gets the energy. He just gets charged up in the morning, and I do not see any extension cord to him......oh Kami-sama Rei, you just HAVE to get your mind out of the gutter.   
  
But then I felt weight pull me down. Sometimes I curse gravity as I fell to the floor with my face on the soft squishy blue carpet. Both Kai's were on either side of me, each one holding an arm so I couldn't move, but I could still kick my legs around a little, but no such luck. I glared at the both of them, but then. I saw something that I was so scared of.  
  
They were smirking, both at the same time.   
  
Oh....shit.   
  
I have no idea what they were planning, but whatever it is, it involves me, something with me and my pride.   
  
I then felt one of their hands slide down my back with a feathery touch, causing shivering sensations to attack my senses. Then my eyes widened when I felt a slight squeeze to my rear.  
  
Actually when I turned my head I saw both Kais having one hand on either one of my butt cheeks. My eyes widened even more as I felt a stray hand go under me and slide down my stomach and dangerously past my navel.  
  
I groaned slightly as their hands massaged my ass. Gods, usually I -hated- when people touched my butt. They'll always pinch it, grab it or hell I've gotten spanked too many times to shake a stick at. Maybe that was because it was always girls that touched it, but when either Kai touched it, my anger goes out the window with that.   
  
But then I felt a jolt of pleasure shot from my erection to my mind since someone was being a little bit touchy. I knew for a fact it was bad Kai since he was smirking and you could tell he was the culprit. The good Kai gave a small grin before planting his lips over mine.   
  
I felt a purr rumble in my throat as I kissed back. I felt the bad Kai's warm breath at the nape of my neck before grazing on my skin ever so gently. Pretty much my position now was me sitting on bad Kai's lap while good Kai was leaning over me, my legs spread out with bad Kai's hand in between (More mental images anyone?)  
  
I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do as both Kais were now lacking shirts. I had a hard time thinking as their hands wandered my body with sheer pleasure. Sooner or later I'm gonna have to find a way to make this permanent. I mean, I know two Kais can sometimes be a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) But hey, if I get laid in the end, then why the hell am I complaining?  
  
Then it hit me, I reluctantly dragged my lips away from the good Kai's torso before hopping off bad Kai's lap. I grabbed my shirt, then theirs and tossed it at their faces saying, "Guys, we can't do this now."  
  
"Why not?!" Both Kais asked in unison, sounding disappointed. Hey, I was disappointed too, if I had the choice, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.   
  
"Because if we do, we'll be tired and sleep on the floor butt naked for Tyson, Max and Kenny to find and we already scared them out of their minds that there are two Kais in the house hold." I explained. The two Kais looked at each other, then at me.  
  
"So?"  
  
That caused me to anime fall, "So that means no hanky panky til later!"  
  
Both Russians stared at me for a minute at my choice of words. I sweatdropped and then said, "What? Do you want me to say 'So that means no fucking til later!'?"  
  
"That sounds better." The good Kai replied.   
  
The bad Kai patted the other on the back, "Now that's my other half."  
  
I sweatdropped again, "This will take a lot of time to get used to." I was about to put my shirt back on until bad Kai took it again.  
  
"You look perfectly fine without one, Rei."   
  
I pouted, "But I don't want to-"  
  
"Stay shirtless for the rest of the day and we'll grope you again." The good Kai bargained.  
  
I then looked at him and then smirked, "You got yourself a deal."  
  
The bad Kai looked at his other half, "Is this the same goody two shoes Kai that was telling me not to hit Tyson?"  
  
"Yep, the one...er...two and only?"  
  
That caused me to facefault. Yup, definitely when they separated, half their minds separated as well.   
  
"Well, we're gonna have to wait til the other three wake up, then we have to have a little talk." I informed. The bad Kai sighed, "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later?"  
  
"Because we are." Both me and the good Kai replied.  
  
--  
  
Blackie: There's a hint of molestation, I would've added more, but I want to keep it clean so I don't get booted off v.vU So anyway, Read and Review. And remember, no hanky panky!!! 


	5. Chapter Five: See Evil

Blackie: YAY!! FIFTH CHAPTER!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!! Goldie: -takes Blackie's megaphone and brings it to Blackie's ear- YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL, I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!! Blackie: Aiiii -faints- Rei: -jumping up and down on a trampoline- Blackie.....does....not....own...Beyblade......only....her.....songs...and her....plots. Goldie: O.o er yeah, what the bouncing neko-jin said- Rei: -falls off- x.x ow  
  
--- Reviews  
  
A dragon's crystal- o.o Er just don't kill me Tala alright? Or Crystal will be very upset that I didn't update when I'm dead .  
  
MasterFranny- Yes, Hanky panky . I couldn't think of anything else more random for Rei to say so :-P Anyway glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Death Phoenix- Here ya go, another update.  
  
T.k-Kon- Domo Arigatou! We are keeping it up so yay!!   
  
Platinum Rei- Yes I made Rei say hanky panky, I know its random and I know it's so out of character and I know I made Rei look a bit odd and I know that it was something out of the ordinary.......what's wrong with that?  
  
crazy nek0-JIN . Yes a lot of duel gropage, if this keeps up I might add more.  
  
nekomoongirl- Yes, a lot of fun -cracks knuckles-  
  
Bonnie/Max/Rei- Thanks...never thought of it creepy, but yeah n.nU  
  
Ice Dragon638- Yes -bows- I shall serve you with many fluffy Rei/Kai chapters with a lot of duel gropage to boot .  
  
Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit- -waves the stick- Beware!! BEWARE THE WRATH OF MY POKING STICK!!! -gets a grape chucked at her- Owie!! v.v   
  
devilburns- Here ya go, nice chapter   
  
keisan- Yes I wonder why . Yes this might be a threesome, but Rei stays in the middle if that happens . I'm still thinking.   
  
Kodoku Wolf- Maybe ........Maybe not . Ask Bubba. points to a random dog  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess- o.o wow, I must be really entertaining to the mind.  
  
TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste- n.nU Let's not fight children, please.  
  
Kara-sama- Yes! Hanky panky!!! I made Rei say hanky panky, I know its random and I know it's so out of character and I know I made Rei look a bit odd and I know that it was something out of the ordinary.......what's wrong with that? I do NOT see anything wrong with that!!!  
  
Maliciously Creative- . Unless you want me kicked off and never continue this fic, then I'll give more hanky panky....that sounded so wrong.  
  
animeandraia- -whacks Taryn- I didn't mean it that way!!!! -.- Besides, Rei is in the middle of this and I'm still thinking about making it a threesome or not! Give me a break already!....-whacks herself- x.x  
  
----  
  
Chapter Five- See Evil  
  
----  
  
Okay, I never found the sense of drinking tea very pleasant, since I'm the milk drinking kind of guy (He's a neko-jin, work with me here .) but at the moment, tea sounded really good especially after all the craziness that's happened all in one day....just ONE day can take the living fire out of you...and I don't mean matches either (-holding a bunch of matches- aw man!! -pout-)  
  
But if you think about it, you make a crash landing on the ground face first, then turning your team captain into two team captains, getting thrown into the closet twice...or in other words thrown yourself into the closet two times, each time getting thrown in with either captain and getting some sort of physical contact, then getting molested in the closet, getting your shirt stolen by one of your captains to find yourself chasing him around the house like a mad tiger and THEN the finale getting molested AGAIN....and you'd probably take the tea kettle and have all the tea to yourself.  
  
But me, I'm not that mean.   
  
Anyway, the three of us were just sitting on the couch with cups of tea in hand. At the moment, we were all thinking of what we were going to tell the others of this little mishap. At least that's what I'M thinking at the moment. Only higher beings could know what could be dancing around their head. Hmm Kai lap-dancing- Rei!! Stick to the subject!!  
  
I mentally shook my head and looked upstairs, "Are they ever going to wake up?"  
  
"No idea, the longer they're knocked out, the more I'm starting to regret that we stopped our in what you put 'hanky panky'." Bad Kai muttered, taking a sip of his strong tea.  
  
"It was a good word at the moment!!" I protested.  
  
"You could've said the other word, we wouldn't be offended." The good Kai pointed out after his sip of tea.  
  
"Okay so you do want me to say no fucking til later, is that right?" standing up as I placed my tea on the coffee table.  
  
"Yes." Both Kai's replied in unison.  
  
"FINE THEN! NO FUCKING TIL LATER!!" I shouted, practically scaring the triangle tattoos off their faces.  
  
The two Kai's weren't exactly looking at me, they were looking behind me....and I'm not talking about my ass hentais!! Wait, I am a hentai....and I got molested by two Kais that acted like hentais and I didn't give a crap so the officially makes me the ultimate hentai....never mind....I'll shut up now.  
  
"Don't tell me.." I said aloud, "I have an audience, don't I?"  
  
"Yup." Both Kais and the other three who were Tyson, Max and Kenny said in a chorus. I sighed and picked up my cup of tea before chugging it down.  
  
After explaining the situation AGAIN for the third time that day, I went back to my tea. Kenny examined the broken yin yang in his palm, "You know, I've been thinking.....if it was broken when Kai was holding it, he became two people right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well what happens if you put it back together?" Kenny suggested.  
  
The two Kais looked at each other, then at the necklace.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that before?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because you never mentioned that it could still be put together?" Bad Kai pointed out.  
  
"Oh gee, is that a good thing or a bad one?"  
  
"Forget that now, we better have you two put the necklace together, all of this yin yang stuff is really making me see double."  
  
"Then why are you looking at us cross-eyed, Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson looked at Max and shrugged, "Dunno."  
  
"Let's get this over with then." The good Kai said taking the yin piece of the necklace while the bad Kai took the yang pice of the necklace.  
  
"Alright, if anything happens, call the Ghost-busters-"  
  
Everyone looked at them oddly, sweatdropping as they did.  
  
"What? It's in the damn script!" Bad Kai pointed out.  
  
(. Yes it was.)  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"Because there's this girl named Blackie who told us too."  
  
"But isn't Blackie a singer? She can't possibly be an author....is she?"  
  
(You'd be surprised .)  
  
"Oh what the hell, just get it over with." Kai mumbled, getting annoyed. The good Kai nodded as both Russians put the necklace together in one small 'click'  
  
The necklace glowed a deep scarlet red and flashed the room with glaring light, which caused everyone to sheild their eyes. After a while the light faded away as fast as it came.  
  
I was the first one to open my eyes, only to see the same scene as before.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Damn suspense voodoo." Tyson muttered.  
  
I sighed, "If that didn't work, that means I have no choice....but to call Lee."  
  
"What!?" Both Kai's exasperated.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Lee will find out why it didn't work." I picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers to his apartment which was a city away. True, him and the White Tigers apparently were getting ready for some mini tournament that was supposed to go on in that city and they were representing it.  
  
"Hello, Lee speaking."  
  
"Hey Lee, it's me...Rei."  
  
"Hey Rei! How's it going buddy? It's a bit odd that you're calling me, is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing too bad....well...you see..." I started, okay so how was I going to say this? My team captain accidentally broke the cursed yin yang and now he's two people and when we tried putting the necklace back together, it didn't work and I need your help and please don't tell the elders or I'll be walking the green mile?  
  
"Let me take a wild guess."  
  
I gulped, this is going to hurt.  
  
"You forgot it was Mariah's birthday last week didn't ya?"  
  
I had this sudden urge to whack Lee upside the head, but I thought otherwise since one, I'm talking to him on the phone and two, if I kill him now I'll lose all hope of getting Kai in one body.  
  
"No, even thought I -want- to forget, I sent her a present anyway." (Let me give you a hint, it's dead, it's rotten and it smells like a sewer! Give me an R give me an A and give me a T! What's that spell? DEAD RAT!!...yes it's only for pranks . The guys just love making fun of us gals hm? Rei's just one of those guys, he can have his fun, right? Just like he did with the Kais.....MOVING ON!!)  
  
Lee laughed, "Right. Anyway, if that's not the problem then what is it?"  
  
"Er...."  
  
"Let me guess, you broke the yin yang curse didn't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Who's two people?"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Great and I thought one was bad enough."  
  
"I find it rather....enjoyable."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Never mind, Lee, anyway, I need to ask you something about it. We put the necklace together....but nothing happened."  
  
"I know the reason why."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well Rei.....I have a bit of a confession to make."  
  
"If Mariah's making another pre-arranged wedding for me again, I'm not ever coming back to China."  
  
"NO! Not that! It's just that....the last person that was separated before is still separated."  
  
"What? Who is it?"  
  
".....You."  
  
--  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil!! XDD Read and review if you want me to continue!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Hear Evil

Blackie: Chapter Six.....Sax.....Sux.....Sox.....Sex O.o All: o.oUU Kai: Yeah, Blackie's pretty bored Blackie: o.o Kinda odd what you do with that word. Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, only her songs and her plots Blackie: Thanks Mister Neko-jin   
  
----- Reviews  
  
A dragon's crystal- Don't be so sure about the other Rei being in love with Mariah, that won't happen in my fics. -huggles figurine- thankies so much! I feel like I got an award!! I like to thank the academy! And (Goldie: Blackie, get on with the damn fic!!) .....oh fine, I'll get with the reviews -.- people love taking my spotlight huh?  
  
Ice Dragon638- I know I am. But here's the make up for me being mean.  
  
crazy nek0-JIN- Yeah, you were freaking out so much yesterday I was starting to think I can hear your voice behind me ....(Ja's voice: AH!! TWO REIS!!) -turns around- YOU'RE STALKING ME I KNOW IT!!!!!  
  
keisan- Yeah, if Rei is the bad or good one, that'll be settled in the fic. The foursome thing, I might have to think about it. And bad bad keisan! Don't wander Rei's mind! I'm already a victim of it!!   
  
Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit- Aww, you're no fun -throws the stick away- v.v now what am I going to poke?....Time to find Kai -walks off-  
  
Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon- o.o okay okay yeesh. I know you love the fic but you don't have to bite my head off!!  
  
Platinum Rei- . Yup, I aim to please. But hey, I like keeping readers happy because I just do!   
  
Maliciously Creative- Yeah later . And that question about Rei, I'm not saying since it will be said on the fic. And why Mariah didn't bag that one, you'll find out why in the fic. And the city thing, yeah I know it was a bit rushed . I was out of ideas why the hell he'd be there so I had to think of something.   
  
Freedra Kyes- I know I love building suspense, that's my forte! -stomach growls- Keeping my stomach from growling....that takes a miracle.  
  
animeandraia- Yes Two Reis. I know I'm mean to Mariah, you know I don't favor pink that much . Hello? I'm Evil Lil' Blackie. Read the Evil and the Blackie a hundred times and you'll get my point. And the five-some idea, that sounded kinky o.o but I don't even know if I can write that x.x  
  
Moonlit Sea- Well here's the update n.n  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high- Yeah two Reis and two Kais. . Just saying that makes it sound hentai. And here's the update n.n  
  
Lao Rei Fan- Yeah it's always unexpected. And card-captors? O.o Are you talking about the mirror card? Usually people say it reminds them of Jackie Chan Adventures. Oh well, at least you didn't mention that or I'll have to pull my hair out. And if Rei is the good or bad one, you'll have to find out in the fic.  
  
Pikkulintu- It's all good sista. Here's the update. And by the way, what's a Rasmus chat? o.oU  
  
Tariki Rania- Again if Rei is good or bad it's mentioned in the fic and the Jackie Chan Adventures thing, that's been mentioned throughout the whole five chapters x.x  
  
devilburns- Yup...and I don't know if the Kais will agree to it o.oU  
  
Bonnie/max/rei- Yup, big twist I know n.n And here's more and if Rei is bad or good it's mentioned in the fic.  
  
TNTiggris- Who am I? -points to a sign that's pointing to her that says 'Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom' Now that is cleared out about the lemon thing, I'll think about using media miner . Had bad experiences with it before.  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess-Yeah I know no one expected that. And I AM making a sequel!! Yeesh, don't underestimate the power of the EVIL STARDOM!! XDD -gets hit by a mallet by Goldie- AI!! Okay okay I'll calm down.   
  
T.k-Kon- o.o.......Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?  
  
Death Phoenix- Here's the update!  
  
vamoose- Domo Arigatou! n.n Glad I make your day!  
  
TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste- n.nU okay children don't steal, stealing bad (Goldie: Blackie, you do that all the time with Kai and Rei's beyblades) Shh!! no one is supposed to know about that!!  
  
----  
  
Chapter Six- Hear Evil  
  
----  
  
"Let me guess, you broke the yin yang curse didn't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Who's two people?"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Great and I thought one was bad enough."  
  
"I find it rather....enjoyable."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Never mind, Lee, anyway, I need to ask you something about it. We put the necklace together....but nothing happened."  
  
"I know the reason why."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well Rei.....I have a bit of a confession to make."  
  
"If Mariah's making another pre-arranged wedding for me again, I'm not ever coming back to China."   
  
"NO! Not that! It's just that....the last person that was separated before is still separated."  
  
"What? Who is it?"  
  
".....You."  
  
"...Hahahahaha!! Oh Lee! You had me there for a minute there! I didn't know you had a good sense of humor! Nor did I think that you could act so dramatic, you should be an actor someday, Lee!"  
  
"Um Rei-"  
  
"Man, you should've saw the look on my face, Lee. You really did have me there! Good one Lee, now who was it?"  
  
"Rei, I wish I was joking, but I'm not...it's you."  
  
"...You're not joking?"  
  
"No."  
  
".....You have -got- to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"........Shit."  
  
"Look I know this is going to be hard to hear but you're the good side."  
  
"Me? The good side?" Ladies and Gentlemen, take this moment to think back of the past events that happened a couple chapters ago.  
  
"Yes you, even I don't believe it myself. But the elders really didn't want you to leave, so they....kinda separated you with the yin yang curse. And to make sure that you didn't find out that you were separated they hid the other you somewhere in another village. Since you can only be put together when you're in the same room. So when they put the yin yang back together, it didn't make you one again. And since you two are separated, and when you tired to put Kai back together, it didn't work since you and your yang side is still separated."  
  
"That's....wonderful. And damnit why didn't you tell me this before?!"  
  
"Don't look at me, I was sworn to secrecy, but I might as well tell you since there's no other obvious reason."  
  
"Great, so where is this other me? Still in China?"  
  
"No...he's in Nevada."  
  
"Nevada? What's a Nevada? Can you eat it?"  
  
"TYSON GET OFF THE PHONE AND STOP EAVES DROPPING!!" Both me and Lee bellowed.   
  
Once we heard the click then I replied, "Why the hell is he in Nevada?"  
  
"No idea. But we're in California, and he's in Nevada, what's that tell you?"  
  
"We can find him, get me and him together, then get the Kai's together."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"But how are we going to find him?"   
  
"Good Question. Maybe if you and the Kais get here to my place, we'll find Rai together."  
  
"Hold on a minute...did you say Rai?"  
  
"Yeah, we had a difficult time with the good Rei and bad Rei thing, so we called him Rai and you Rei so we can tell them apart. Maybe you can do the same thing for Kai. Kei for the good Kai and just Kai for the bad one."  
  
"Good idea, so where are you guys at?"  
  
"Well Gary and Kevin are somewhere going site seeing. Mariah, I have no idea where she is. I got the place to myself."  
  
"Alright, sounds good, I'll get there soon."  
  
"Alright, talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Take ease."  
  
As soon as I hung up the phone, I turned around to see two pairs of red eyes causing me to jump back and almost break the telephone table, "You two need to quit sneaking up on me that way!!"  
  
"Well pretty much we were listening on the phone until Tyson decided to open his big mouth. Then Kei over here knocked Tyson out."  
  
I looked at them, "So you still listened to the conversation."  
  
"Yup."   
  
"......Eavesdroppers."  
  
Both Kais face faulted as Kai muttered, "So there's another you, and that prevented us from getting back together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm Two Reis, that's not a bad thought." Kai muttered to himself, going off to a little fantasy we're not even going to dare enter (Enter at your own risk .)  
  
Kei then sighed, "So where's Lee's place?"  
  
"It's just a couple blocks away from here."  
  
"A couple? Well I'm not walking."  
  
"Sooo how are we going to get there?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Me and Kei looked at Kai who got over his little day dream. I could've sworn I saw a drool trail on the side of his face. (Need a napkin Kai?)  
  
"So what's the game plan?"  
  
"Alright here's what we'll do-"  
  
--At Lee's hotel--  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remind me to never let you plan to get us here...and another thing, we're taking the taxi home."  
  
"Aw c'mon, we were only going 90 miles per hour."  
  
"THAT WAS NOT 90 THAT WAS FRICKEN 110!! DON'T THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY KAI BECAUSE I WAS LOOKING AT THE GAGE THE WHOLE TIME AFRAID WE WERE GOING TO GET RAN OVER BY THAT SEMI!!" I shouted.  
  
"Okay okay, so I went over the speed limit a little on that rented motor cycle, but Kei seemed to enjoy the ride. And that wasn't a semi, that was a mini van, Rei."  
  
"Even though everything was a blur, Kai, I can tell the difference between a mini van and a semi." I snapped.  
  
"Aw man. C'mon Rei don't be such a mother hen."  
  
While we were arguing, Kei was leaning on the wall swirly eyed. I sighed and whacked Kai upside the head, "You're not getting on any motorcycle anytime soon."  
  
"You were just screaming like a girl in labor."  
  
I swear I could've strangled him if the elevator bell didn't ring. The three of us went to door 69 (. I think there's something Lee's not telling us hm?)  
  
"Anyways, to make this clear, you are never driving until you're married to me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's -final- Kai!!"  
  
"You two are already fighting like a married couple." Kei muttered as he leaned on Lee's door, still a little dizzy from the drive.  
  
"Especially when Rei clung to me like a scared kitten when we almost ran over that duck."  
  
"THAT DUCK WAS AT OUR FACES!!!"  
  
"No it wasn't!" Kai argued back, "When I was driving I clearly saw it on the road!! So I moved away to avoid running over it for your courtesy!"  
  
"Courtesy my ass!! And when you 'avoided the duck' we almost got ran over by a SEMI!!"  
  
"That was a fucking mini van for the millionth time!!"  
  
Due to our yelling, the door opened, causing Kei to fall over to the ground since he was leaning on the door as Lee yelled out, "COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!"  
  
Both me and Kai blinked as Kei was rubbing his bum in pain, Lee looked down and sweatdropped, "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem, I think I'm getting abused....I feel so violated."  
  
I face faulted, "Lee, let's just get this over with."  
  
"Alright then, I called a bunch of numbers and thanks to the ol' operator, I was able to find Rai."  
  
"Does that mean I get to drive again?" Kai asked hopefully.  
  
"NO!!" Both me and Kei shouted.  
  
"We can take my rental SUV to Nevada," Kai was going to interrupt, but Lee beated him to it, "But I'm driving."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Why are you guys heading to Nevada?"  
  
The four of us turned to see Kevin, Mariah and Gary standing there in mild confusion. Lee sweatdropped, "Well let's just say its operation Rai."  
  
They all 'oohed' in unison then I glared at Lee, "THEY KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"  
  
"Yes, but they were sworn to secrecy as well." Lee replied miserably.   
  
Mariah then sighed, "So we're going to find Rai? He's pretty difficult to get through him."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, calming down.  
  
"Let's just say, he needs some anger management...and I need to mention, he's a pyro." Gary replied.  
  
"Shit." I heard both Kais mutter.  
  
"How bad is he exactly?" I asked.  
  
"He used to be a leader of a gang once, but pretty much he got bored and went off with gambling in the casinos."  
  
"And how bad was his gang?"  
  
"Very bad, if you asked the 130 people that met him and almost met an unfortunate ending, they'd say the same thing.....then run and scream like a maniac."  
  
"Double shit."  
  
"He hasn't killed anybody....has he?"  
  
"Not that I know of, if he did, I wouldn't know." Lee replied, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Triple dog shit." Me, Kei and Kai muttered in unison.  
  
"But don't worry, he's aware that if he kills you, he kills himself automatically." Kevin replied.  
  
I sighed in relief, "So where are we going?"  
  
"To his hotel. It'll take a hell lot of gas and a lot of patience, but we'll survive." Lee said, jingling his keys in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Well, the longer we stand here, the longer we're leaving Rai to do some crazy stuff, let's get the ball rollin."  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"Okay, so Rei, Kei and Kai are going to Lee's so they can go to Nevada, right?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Right." Max replied.  
  
"And they locked us in our room with the mini fridge, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And Kenny left to do some business with Mr. D, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So we're pretty much we're home alone, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So.....wanna make out?"  
  
"Ri- what?!"  
  
Tyson looked at Max, smirking, "What?"  
  
"Did you just ask if we could make out?" Max asked, rather shocked.  
  
"Well, it was just a suggestion, you don't seem to be complaining...unless I'm making you uncomfortable."  
  
Max backed slightly into the bed they were sitting on as Tyson leaned over, slightly on top of the blonde.  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked innocently.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How much longer will they be gone?"  
  
"Depends, but they'll be gone at least for tonight and for the whole day tomorrow."  
  
"Might as well not waste it."   
  
"Glad you're seeking things my way." Tyson replied, planting his lips over Max's, who responded happily.  
  
--   
  
Had to add some Tyson/Max fluff to wrap it up n.n I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, did you have fun reading it? There's gonna be more soon! Read and Review!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Speak Evil

Blackie: Chapter Seven heaven! Don't sue me! Kai: Why do you say that every single chapter? Blackie: Because I don't want people suing me? Kai: o.o You scare me sometimes, Blackie, you know that? Blackie: . Sometimes I scare myself. Kai: O.o Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade, just her songs and her plots. Blackie: On with the fic.  
  
---  
  
Reviews:  
  
devilburns- Domo arigatou. Rai will be coming sooner than you think -wink- And I'll tell them, but they're always a bit over protective of their little neko-jins  
  
Tariki Rania- It's alright, happens all the time x.x if you know what I mean. Anyway, Rai isn't that scary . He's scarier than me, but not as scary.   
  
crazy nek0-JIN- Yes Rai a gang leader . I thought it was good too, I didn't think of anything else besides gang leader or mobster. Mobster is a bit too far fetched so I went with gang leader. Domo Arigatou!  
  
Kara-sama- Yeah I read that a little bit too much . So sue me. And I think you and Kai need to break it up before I get my poking stick and...and.....Hold up I'm still thinking .  
  
Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit- Yay!!-goes to poke Kai but Rayne stops her- Aww man ;-; now what am I supposed to poke?! -runs off crying- YOU MEANIE!! (Goldie: -.- Don't worry, she'll be back.)  
  
Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon- Domo Arigatou! Yeah v.v I get that a lot so don't worry, I'm used to it. And here's the update Hope you're really really happy   
  
darksaphire- Wow I really got you laughing didn't I? o.o I must be doing something right then. And yeah he'll get his coolness back 9.9 and there's going to be butt kicking and butt groping for Rai and Rei later -wink-  
  
A dragon's crystal- I really do like the figurine you gave me, I still need to thank my fans- (Goldie: Blackie-) Fine fine. Anyways Tala, don't be such a mother hen, please we already have enough of those x.x  
  
Ice Dragon638- Yeah, they're fighting over cars, I know its random, but I thought of it really funny . Anyway, if they join, I'd probably be dead now x.x  
  
TNTiggris- Well yeah...had bad experiences with it, very very bad experiences . Don't ask what, it's not pretty or I would have to put this fic as a Rated R one.   
  
Neko Phoenix Girl- Domo arigatou! Yeah Rei's the good side, it's hard to believe x.x And how perverted Rai is? You don't want to know, you really really do NOT want to know.  
  
Freedra Kyes- Domo Arigatou! Well here's how I accomplished this! Are you saying you are underestimating me? Evil Lil' BLackie Stardom? You thought wrong my dear -laughs evilly- (Goldie: Oi)  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high- Domo Arigatou and Here's how hot Rai is- I mean how Rai is like. And you know a lot of humor and flirting to boot plus some randomness o.o  
  
MasterFranny- Domo Arigatou! Hell yeah I can see them go out and at it in my head. Want some pictures? -grin- And here's the next chapter for ya!! Hope you enjoy -wink-  
  
Atsuko-chan- Domo- o.o You wouldn't kill me, I'm the grim reaper's cousin!!!....Twice...removed . And hopefully I'll add more Kai/Rei goodness, it'll come the next chapter very...very soon.  
  
TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste- Yeah Max, better watch out or the little sister will be so devastated... oh well, gonna have some falls here and there, might as well bite them on the butt- (-gets poked-) OW!! Hey who did that?!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess- Dude o.o de-ja-vu. Domo arigatou! Yeah it's hard to accept, I know . But you'll see why Rei's the good one in this chapter soon enough.  
  
Pikkulintu- Domo Arigatou! Man I really feel stupid, I don't know Ramsus ;-; sorry!! I'm just a bit lazy to read archives on music, I just listen to music damnit!! x.x  
  
keisan- Yeah it is....Domo arigatou! It will be a tad scary, but I'll always wipe that out of the system with my great and grand humor to boot with the Rei/Kai fluffiness! n.n  
  
Moonlit Sea- Domo Arigatou! Yeah Rai will be bad to the bone DA DAN DA DA DA!! Bad to the bone!! Da DA Da DA DA!....Sorry, couldn't help myself n.nU Here's the update!!  
  
---  
  
Chapter Seven- Speak Evil  
  
---  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So we're still in the middle of no where?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Nine hours."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Nine hours."  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"Nine hours."  
  
"How many minutes is that?"  
  
"Five hundred forty minutes."  
  
"Oh....So is that a long time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"..........Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we-"   
  
"NO!!" Everyone in the SUV snapped.  
  
It was quiet for twenty seconds, at first I thought the ridiculous sense of twenty questions was over until-  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Damnit Gary would you shut your mouth for just five minutes?!?! I can hardly think when you're asking the same question over and over again!!" Mariah snapped, glaring at the other male that was sitting next to Lee. Gary glared back at the pink haired neko-jin, but didn't reply, instead he went back to asking 'Are we there yet?'   
  
This ladies and gentlemen, is a typical ten hour drive...and it's only been an hour.  
  
Oh Kami, save me.  
  
Well you all know that Lee and Gary were sitting on the front, Kevin and Mariah were sitting in the second row while me, Kei and Kai were sitting in the back with me in the middle. Yup, almost every time I get in a car, on a motorcycle or in the bus I'm always stuck in the fricken middle. What the hell is up with that? I mean I have to look at some to my left or so my right and it gets so annoying. Maybe my sense with Kei being claustrophobic is really getting to my mind....man I really need a happy pill right now. Don't call me a hippie either.  
  
Okay so we've only drove for an hour and what? Five minutes? I'm starting to reconsider for Kai taking control of the wheel and maybe cut the driving session in half, then we can find Rai and get this whole thing over with.   
  
When I thought about Rai, it was really scary. Me? As a gang leader? A pyro? Threatening 130 people?.....This is a kooky version of Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde gone wrong.  
  
Okay okay so maybe I was interested into Rai more than one can think. All I want to know is how different he is to me anyway. Well I know he's a much more worse version of me, but what scares me most is that if I'm my perverted self....let's not even wander that subject. (-wandering Rai's mind- oooooh pretty yaoi hardcore thoughts :-9)   
  
The only thing that bothered me is how Kei and Kai are thinking of him. Kai, I know he's probably having some sort of sexual fantasy since he hasn't spoken since we left. And the fact that he's grinning like he just took over hell. Kei, I have no idea what he's thinking, but he did have his hand on my thigh....and a bit too suggestively near my inner thigh. Not that I mind though....I just don't want him and Kai screw me in the SUV with my former team still in the SUV. When we're alone in the parking lot without the White Tiger team supervision, THEN we'll think about it. (What have I done to poor innocent Rei?)  
  
As the drive continued on, I then noticed something. Lee, Kevin, Mariah and Gary had slightly disgusted looks on their faces, looking at each other, then I felt my nose twitch as a stench entered my nasal route.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Who did it?!" Kai snapped, pinching his nose in disgust. Lee looked at Kai innocently, "I didn't do it I swear!!"  
  
After he said that, Mariah made a really freaky noise (Maybe a mix of a meow and a groan) before collapsing to the floor of the SUV. (tsk tsk tsk, she didn't have her seat belt on)  
  
Kei lifted part of his shirt over his nose and mouth, "Well someone must've done it! Or else we'd be smelling cow crap, but we're not in the country damnit!!"  
  
"God whoever did it must've had some beans for...wait a minute." Kevin then glared at Gary, "It was you wasn't it?! You had that taco for lunch!!"   
  
"It wasn't me!" Gary swore, raising his hands up in defense. I looked at the knocked out Mariah and then joined in on the accusation.  
  
"Well Mariah wouldn't have passed out if she wasn't behind the one who farted so it must've been you."  
  
"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!!"  
  
"You've got too much evidence on you buddy." Lee agreed, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
"But you're just pointing the finger at me because I was being annoying." My Kami he admits himself being annoying. Hell froze over, I just knew it.   
  
"De-ni-al." Kevin said by the syllable. Gary looked like finally snapped and then stood up on the car seat, his head bumping into the roof of the SUV while yelling, "OKAY! I WAS THE ONE THAT FUCKING FARTED! YOU HAPPY NOW?!"  
  
Just as he said it, a pair of good looking girls in a sports car passing by on the highway were staring straight at him and then speed up a little bit faster than before. Apparently they heard it since the window was WIDE open.   
  
It was silent for a minute until everyone (minus Mariah and Gary) bursted out laughing.   
  
"That's not funny!" Gary roared, slumping back into his seat. Lee was laughing so hard he almost swerved sideways into a four wheeler. Kevin was pounding his fist on the window, his face was so red as he continued laughing.   
  
After a while of laughing a loud disturbing fart cut off the laughing in a second. We all looked at Gary, but he was looking at Lee who was sweatdropping in embarrassment.  
  
"That was me that time, my bad."  
  
Then that was my turn to faint.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Tyson was happily eating chocolate while watching TV as Max was taking a shower, he was watching his favorite cartoon as the blonde stepped out with a towel around his waist. Due to the opening of the creaky bathroom door, Tyson turned his attention to the half nude American blond and made a sexy growl loud enough for Max to hear, causing the blush on his cheeks to become more noticeable.   
  
"My oh my what do we have here? A blonde that's halfway to Nakedville I see?" Tyson chirped seductively, licking his lips.   
  
Max blushed farther and then looked at Tyson before giggling, "Oh yeah? And you're nearby Seduce Street?"  
  
Tyson nodded and went over to Max with a predatory look on his face, "Let's take a short cut to Pleasure Town shall we?"   
  
With that remark, the two boys flew into Max's bed with the towel flying onto the TV screen.  
  
--Back to the Others--   
  
I made a loud groan in pain, my head was spinning due to the voices that surrounded me. I opened my eyes to find out I was laying on a hotel bed. I sat up and saw the whole group talking and looking around the hotel.   
  
I rubbed my head and laid back down, looking at Kei who was looking back at me in concern, "What happened?"  
  
"Well after you passed out, Kai took over the steering wheel and zipped through the highway, the police were after us for quite sometime, so we pulled over and said we had two unconscious people, they allowed us to go on that limit of speed over to the hotel. And now that we're here....Rai's not."  
  
"What!?" I sat up quickly and looked at him and the others wide eyed who just noticed I was awake again, "Then where is he then?!"  
  
"From what I heard from the hotel manager, he said that he was in the slammer."  
  
"The slammer?....." I was a bit confused on that so I tilted my head sideways, "What's a slammer?"  
  
Everyone took this time to crash over anime style and Lee replied with a bit of an aggravated tone, "The jail, Rei, the jail."  
  
"Oooooh." I then scratched my head in embarrassment, "That was awkward."  
  
"Well now we have to go to jail and find Rai. Depending on what that idiot did this time, it'll depend if we can bail him out or not." Kevin informed.   
  
"Let's hope he didn't commit murder or we'll be under hot water." Mariah muttered.   
  
"Hmm, hot water." Kai said quietly, but I was able to hear it and noticed that he probably went into another day dream about Rai and me . Here we go again.   
  
I then sighed as I stood up, "Might as well get it over with, let's go."  
  
--At the Slammer--  
  
I swear....  
  
If I have one more person...  
  
Make a cat call....  
  
At me....  
  
One more time....  
  
Rai's not going to be the -only- one in the slammer.  
  
Kai looked at me and chuckled, "Looks like you got a lot of attention here, don't you Rei? Too bad they can't have you."  
  
I glared at him, "Shut up you big show off."  
  
"Oh I'll 'show off' with the 'lights off' and the 'clothes off'." Kai whispered in my ear. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks, only Kai can turn me into a blabbing idiot. Kei just made a chuckle in his throat since he caught the little pick up line.   
  
Then as we entered the room, I saw two guards look at me suspiciously then one bulky one grabbed me by the arm and glared at me, "So Rai, what brings you here? Decided to break out of jail then waltz back in? I don't think so."  
  
"Sir, you don't understand I'm-" I started, but the guard cut me off by dragging me towards the double doors.  
  
"I'm bringing you over to Mr. Raven, he's not going to be happy about this."  
  
I looked at the others, but they didn't know what to say, but Kai then said, "Don't worry Rei we'll get you out of there!!"  
  
"You better!! Or it's my ass you're kissing good bye!!" I snapped before the doors went shut on me.   
  
--In the Slammer....-literally- --  
  
I was dragged down the hall by this guard as I looked at various cells that were holding men in orange jumpsuits captive. I nervously looked around as some of them looked at me with a suggestive look that seemed to be the same look Kai would usually use when he saw me shirtless.  
  
Then I thought about what the guard said, he was taking me to Mr. Raven? Who the hell is Mr. Raven? He sounds like some guy that is the Grim Reaper or something. I shuddered at the thought as someone yelled out, "Hey Rai! What'd you do this time?!"   
  
I didn't respond as the guard went to the door and pressed a couple numbers on the decoder before opening it and letting me in, then following me he came in and slammed the door.   
  
I looked ahead and saw a round desk that slightly over towered, just like those check in desks at hotels, but this time it was a black and silver desk that seemed a bit more eerie than welcoming.   
  
Behind the desk was a black leather chair with it's back facing us, since it was moving around I could tell someone was sitting on it. I was guessing it was Mr. Raven.   
  
I braced my self as the guard made a harsh laugh, "Hey Raven! Your little escape con artist is caught again."   
  
The chair turned around and showed something I wasn't expecting. Instead of a middle aged guy, it was a young male, more older than me. Maybe in his twenties. He had black hair with a couple traces of silver and deep sapphire eyes, maybe a bit darker than Max's. He had tanned skin and his face looked slightly annoyed since he had a cellphone to his ear, "Can't you see I'm busy? I'm talking to my fiance!"   
  
"Sorry Raven." The guard muttered.   
  
Raven made a final glare at the guard before smiling sweetly and talking on the phone, "Well Ramsey hun, I gotta get going, one of the prisoners escaped again....No I won't let any strangers look at me like you do. Rams, you need to be a little more trusting, I will be home at 12 okay?.....I'll bring a little surprise.....That's the ol' Ramsey!.....I love you too, buh bye." (Who thought this was very suggestive?)  
  
After the male hung up the phone he glared at the guard, "What do you want?"  
  
"I caught Rai sneaking out again." He replied, lifting me up so that Raven could see me.   
  
The blue eyed man stood up from his seat, arranging his thin glasses on the bridge of his nose and gave one good glance at me. After a while he sighed, "That's not Rai. You got the wrong male."  
  
"But he looks exactly like Rai!" The guard protested, Raven stood up and glared, his sapphire eyes glinting with great annoyance.   
  
"I just saw him ten minutes ago. Just get back to work now before I call superiors." The black and silver haired male hissed. The guard jumped and then headed back, leaving me and Raven alone.   
  
Raven gave a small sigh and looked at me in an apologizing matter, "I am so sorry about that. Sometimes these guards have nothing to do but accuse people. I'm Mr. Raven, but you can call me Shawn or Shady, whichever you prefer."  
  
I smiled and exchanged a handshakes with Shady, "I'm Rei, and speaking of Rai, I'm here to see him...you see he's my..."  
  
"Other half?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Rai told me. You see, I'm his counselor, the only one he seems to get used to around here. The other ones he scared half to death with his little fire threats. He seems to tolerate me quite well."  
  
I blinked, "So what did he do this time to get him back in jail."  
  
"I think it was for speeding on a motorcycle that wasn't even his."  
  
Note to self, never let Kai and Rai alone with a motorcycle again.  
  
"I see....so um...can I see him?" I asked slowly and a bit shyly. Shady grinned, "Sure, right this way."  
  
We then went down a small hallway to a bunch of metal door cells with small windows. I could take a peek to see some of the prisoners inside, each one had their own personal cell. I wonder what they do all day in a 4 by 6 cell? That I may never know...maybe I can ask Rai. (it makes you wonder o.o......OH GOD THAT IS WACKED OUT x.x Don't ask, please Do. Not. Ask.)  
  
Shady made it to the other end of the hallway which was a dead end and another door. Pulling out a card he swiped it on the analyzer as the red light turned green. He opened to the thick door and allowed me in first, which I hesitantly did.  
  
The room was slightly dim, for only having one ceiling lamp that moved around slightly. It was one of those interrogation rooms in those cop movies that Max and Tyson watch. And with those guys talking in that New Jersain accent as Max called it. (Don't diss the New Jersain accent!!! How you doin'?)  
  
Under the light I caught a trace of the black hair. It was Rai alright. Well no dip, he looked exactly like me...only I wasn't wearing an orange jump suit. He had a different hair tie on which was black with red trim and a black head band with a red and white yin yang. He had his hands folded with his forehead on it before lifting his head to look at us, his more narrow gold eyes glinting with mischief as he waved, "Hey Birdie, hey Rei."  
  
Shady twitched, but didn't say anything to the insult as he looked at Rei, "I'll leave you two alone to have a little social talk. Maybe your friends that are out to bail him are at the waiting room now, so I'll go check."  
  
When the door closed I looked at Rai, he looked back at me and smirked, "So you're my other half? You don't look like the goody two shoes I was expecting, which makes this even better."  
  
"...I'll just take that as a compliment." I replied and sat down across from Rai, who kept his eyes on me. I didn't know what to say really, I mean, this is your darker part of yourself and you're in his cell with him. It's just.....freaky. (And what rhymes with freaky? Kinky D)   
  
"From what I heard from Lee you're a beyblader like him, but in the bigger leagues?" Rai asked, raising a delicate eyebrow, grinning like the cheshire person he was. Now I think I just had a bad feeling about this. I'm getting scared...just a little, not a problem here.  
  
"I guess, since I am in the top team in the world." I said, really not making it sound like I was bragging. Rai rolled his eyes, "I see, so before I got caught, I got a call from Lee saying that you have a guy that got separated too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he a beyblader?"  
  
I knew right on he was trying to get dirty. I knew right there he was talking about something else besides beyblading. I blushed lightly and then replied, deciding to play it naive, "A very good one, Rai."  
  
"Oh really? Kinky." Rai replied, standing up, "So his name was Kai?"   
  
I gave a nod.  
  
"So, do you like him?"  
  
"Do I like Kai?"  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question, Rei!"  
  
"So you want to know if I like him?"  
  
"Well do you think he's cute?"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yes cute."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Just a little?"  
  
"Okay maybe he's more than just cute."   
  
"You mean you do like him."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Just maybe?"  
  
"Okay maybe more than maybe."  
  
"So you mean you have a crush on him?"  
  
"Okay maybe a crush."  
  
"I still think there's more to it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You like him -more- than just 'a crush' Rei, don't be so innocent."  
  
"I'm not being innocent!!"  
  
"Right. It's more than just a crush."  
  
"Okay so maybe if it is?"  
  
"Do you have any idea that you're making it obvious?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe I like him more than a crush-"  
  
"Then -how- do you like him then-"  
  
"OKAY I ADMIT IT!! I WANT TO SCREW HIM TIL THE COWS COME HOME!! NOW ARE YOU HAPPY!?!"  
  
"Much." Rai chirped, chuckling as I glared at him, he was expecting me to yell that. The little sneak.  
  
Just then the door opened and Lee, Shady, Kai and Kei entered the room. Shady was the first to talk, "I just heard some yelling, is everyone still alive and breathing?"  
  
I nodded and Rai just chuckled before giving a small bob of the head. Shady sighed lightly and looked at Rai, "You're free to go, no more stealing motorcycles Rai."  
  
"I won't this time, I'm probably going to stay chilling." Rai replied then looked at Kai and Kei, smirking, "Hey hey hey, how -you- doin?"  
  
Just then, I knew Rai was going to fit in...just fine.  
  
--  
  
Blackie: Okay that was longer then expected x.x Goldie: Read and review!! Before we use Shady to give you the puppy dog eyes!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Destination Nowhere?

Blackie: So sue me…..again.  
  
Kai: What did you do this time?  
  
Blackie: Rai is a bit….  
  
Kai: A bit?  
  
Blackie: . Touchy .  
  
Kai: The touchier the better I always say.  
  
Blackie: o.oU You never say that.  
  
Kai: Now I do, so shut up.  
  
Blackie: -sigh- Why do I bother?  
  
Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade, only her songs, her plots, Shady, Ramsey, Rai and Kei.  
  
Blackie: Read and review and I'll give you a cookie.  
  
Kai: Just a cookie?  
  
Blackie: Don't push it.  
  
---  
  
A/N- I'm still reaching out in the air of what the pairing should be. Should it be Kai/Rei and Kei/Rai? Or Kai/Rai and Kei/Rei? Or hell even Kai/Kei and Rai/Rei? I mean, I think of this as a Yugioh version of Beyblade in my opinion o.o Either way I'm cool with it, or I can just have a little mix and matcheroo and we'll see what goes better. . Besides, I know Rai's going to hit on all three of them, Kai the same way so It really won't be that bad. Whatever you name, you post what pairing you want on your next review or you can say I don't care and pretty much I'll just….have them hit on each other . This isn't really supposed to be romance clance fiction. Either way they're going to screw each other anyway x.x Just…help me out, please?  
  
Thanks,  
  
Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom  
  
Good Lil' Goldie Stardom  
  
Sly Lil' Silvery Stardom  
  
Pure Lil' Whitey Stardom  
  
---  
  
Reviews  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high- Domo Arigatou! Here's the update! O.o You say I have talent? Wow, I feel very special n.n. Randomness always rocks, yes LONG LIVE RANDOMNESS!! WHOOHOO!!  
  
Ice Dragon638- Domo Arigatou! The questions…. Is just my way of saying that I'm a question asker…yeah, it's very obvious isn't it? Yeah I made Gary and Lee fart, but hey, it's slap happy funny so I did it.  
  
Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2- Domo Arigatou! Here's the update. Yeah, what have I done to Rei…..or in this case….what have Kai and Kei done to Rei? . I'm glad you enjoy the story, I'll keep up the humor, randomness and the yaoi n.n  
  
TNTiggris- Domo Arigatou! Ouch, I pulled a rubber band on someone before…..o.o it didn't end so well since I aimed it at his…er….well..you get the point. Yes Rams and Shady are in my other stories like Blue Feathers and Curiosity Aroused the Cat. They're also in my original yaoi Website as well n.n  
  
Solo Maxwell-Yamato- Domo Arigatou! Yeah the four-way here, and we're not talking Skyline XDD  
  
Crazy nek0-JIN- Domo Arigatou! I'm glad you liked it Ja! And the Chinese boys will have their…quality time together so don't you worry! And Kai's reaction? Well that'll come soon enough!! And there's going to be some groping around here and there, with Rai around, I KNOW there's going to be some dual groapage.   
  
A dragon's crystal- Domo Arigatou! Yeah now we all see the true colors of Rai Kon. And yes he has that kind of power . Yeah really kinky. He's still pissed off about Silvery? -sigh- All she said was that he acted like a mother hen and that he was a mama's boy o.o (Goldie: Blackie, he's going to kill you if you keep going) Er…right.  
  
Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit- Domo Arigatou! O.o I get hyper all the time, whatdaya talkin about? And I still have the poking stick!! -pulls out stick, but it's broken in half - NOO!! . Gyah, -pulls out a stake- BEWARE THE WRATH OF MY STAKE!! .  
  
Lazyfifilazy- Domo Arigatou! Me? The best at humor? O.o wow, you must be really serious.   
  
Kara-sama- Domo Arigatou! . Yeah, I'm just that threatening. And you know what? I can get even more threatening!!!! ….If I…wasn't so lazy .  
  
KuronekoHikage- Domo Arigatou! Glad you love Rai! Yeah, they'll get along JUST fine. Here's more!  
  
Moonlit Sea- Domo Arigatou! Hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Keisan- Domo Arigatou! yeah, you catch my drift now don't ya? . Yup, now all we need is a bedroom with a lock, a king sized bed, all four of them on that bed with some lube and we're all set!! XDD  
  
Tariki Rania- Domo Arigatou! Yeah, they'll get along -just- fine XDD Yeah it would be a shame if they didn't x.x  
  
----  
  
Chapter Eight- Destination Nowhere?  
  
----  
  
"I just heard some yelling, is everyone still alive and breathing?" Shady asked.  
  
I nodded and Rai just chuckled before giving a small bob of the head. Shady sighed lightly and looked at Rai, "You're free to go, no more stealing motorcycles Rai."  
  
"I won't this time, I'm probably going to stay chilling," Rai replied then looked at Kai and Kei, smirking, "Hey hey hey, how -you- doin?"  
  
Just then I knew Rai was going to fit in….just fine.   
  
Shady then coughed and then said, "I have to get going, my fiancé's already throwing a fit that I went overtime. You'll have your discharge papers at the door Rai, see ya."  
  
With that, the sapphire eyed male left, leaving me to wonder what he has in store for his fiancé. I looked at Kai, who shrugged and then the four of us headed up to the front. I could've sworn I saw Rai give both Kais a seductive wink before we started walking.   
  
When we got him discharged, Rai got his belongings and headed to the bathroom to change into his civilian clothes. Kai, Kei and Lee decided to wait outside while I waited in the bathroom for him. He was taking his sweet time, humming to himself as the orange jumpsuit was slung over on the bathroom booth door. I had my hands behind my head while I leaned against the wall, waiting for Rai to finish up so we can get some rest for the day until I heard his voice, "Hey Rei, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"Have you slept with either one of them yet?"  
  
I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks dramatically, "N-not yet."  
  
"You sure have some tolerance, if birdie wasn't there, I would've screwed them there and now, with your help of course. The more the merrier I always say."  
  
I blinked for a minute, a foursome? Not that I minded, but it did seem like if me and Kai had sex and being right next to a mirror at the same time.  
  
Rai then chuckled, probably noticing my silence, "I guess you're still virgin eh? Don't worry, I am too, shockingly, but I'm more than willing to give it up for those two any day."  
  
In that moment, I was thinking the same thing. (Oh Kami, Rai's corrupting Rei's mind!!)  
  
"Well I'm done." Rai opened the bathroom door and I knew my eyes were wider than saucers. Rai was wearing a tight black leather Chinese shirt with some red trim and a scarlet red Chinese symbol that meant 'luck' that showed his navel while his leather pants had a couple straps on the leggings. He had some leather strap belts on his wrists and arms including one with a yin yang around his neck that was studded with small spikes.   
  
"That's something I wouldn't find in my closet." I was able to mutter as Rai strutted his hips out of the booth.   
  
He just smirked at me saying, "Don't worry, I have one exactly like this that might suit your side of the yin, Rei."  
  
"Should I be happy?"  
  
"Sure, wait till you see the looks on their faces." Rai replied, I knew that he was talking about Kai and Kei. I rolled my eyes heading towards the door until I felt his hand on my rear and gave it a tight squeeze. I glared at him as he looked back at me innocently, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Nothing this." I said, groping him back. Rai smirked and then pushed me into the bathroom wall, his body pressed against mine. I had a hard time standing as Rai kept his hands at either side of my head. He had his forehead pressed against mine as he whispered, "Don't get me in the mood unless you want me to screw you in this bathroom with the help of Kai and Kei."  
  
"You started it." I muttered.   
  
"Hey you got a nice ass. It's hard to keep your hands to yourself with that kind of magnificent booty."  
  
"You do kinda notice that you're hitting on your other half right?"  
  
"So? You're just another nice looking person with -quite- the personality."  
  
"You just know the right things to say don't you?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
  
"Anyway to get some of that, hot stuff." Rai replied, his hands wandering down to grope my ass again, this time more gentler than before. I couldn't help but let out a whimper as he pressed his body (especially his lower area .) against mine, applying pressure to my throbbing erection.   
  
"Are you done yet, Rai-" Kei asked as he entered the bathroom, just to see the two of us currently against the wall. Kai entered as well and looked in mild amusement. I could tell I was blushing due to the deep warmth on my cheeks. Rai made a purr and then winked, nuzzling his head against mine.  
  
"Like what you see boys? Come a little closer and maybe you can join in on the fun."  
  
Kei and Kai exchanged looks and then went over, but they grabbed Rai and pulled him away from me. He pouted lightly and said, "Okay I see how you are."   
  
"Don't be too modest, Rai, besides, we're still in the slammer and you can get arrested -again- for molesting Rei." Kei pointed out. Rai looked at Kei and smirked, "So? I'd love to be arrested by you three in police suits. If that happened, no need for the death penalty, I would've died and went to heaven already."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Save it for your masturbation, Rai."  
  
With that we left the bathroom. (I was very close of making a lemon, but yeah v.v)  
  
--  
  
When we drove to the hotel, Rai was sitting with me and Kai while I sat next to Kei. Rai seemed very content to where he was at as his hand went suggestively on Kai's leg. He looked away innocently as Kai glanced at him. He looked at me, but I shrugged lightly, not really knowing what to tell him.  
  
Kai then looked at Rai again, this time Rai's hand was steadily moving upwards, close to Kai's crotch area. He fidgeted slightly in his chair. I couldn't help but smirk. It was so cute to see the Russian squirm (. Oh yes it is)  
  
As soon as we stopped at a stoplight, which Lee does have the tendency to make those jolting stops, Rai's hand moved a bit too quickly and landed right over Kai's middle. Right then Rai pulled away, "I'm so sorry Kai, I didn't even know my hand was 'there' ." And Rai made it pretty clear what 'there' was.  
  
He gave a light smirk at Kai, who just gave a light glare. Oh boy, Kai thinks that this is going to be a little contest. I wonder who's going to win.  
  
I also did know that Lee made very awkward turns sometimes, when he turned to the right, Kai's arm moved and his hand went over to the other side of Rai's waist then slipping downward to let his hand touch things he's not supposed to. Rai didn't seem to mind since he was smirking like the world was his. In fact, I think he was moving himself away from the seat so Kai can grab more of his ass.   
  
Kei then looked at the two in mild interest, finding the situation…well, quite amusing. In fact, when Kai pulled his hand back, he 'accidentally' had his hand brush past Rai's crotch. I looked at Kei who exchanged glances with me, we both knew that Rai and Kai were going to get along just fine….joy.  
  
As soon as we pulled over to the hotel, which was a quick left turn, Rai didn't have his seat belt on so he moved right onto Kai's lap, his head lying over Kai's shoulder, grinning madly with mischief. I can tell that Kai was straining a hard erection down, which Rai seemed to notice and he whispered something in Kai's ear, but I caught every word.  
  
"Hey Kai I think your little friend wants to invite me to a party up in the bedroom, sound like a plan?"  
  
I could see that Rai was licking Kai's ear as he spoke the words out. Kei was holding a fistful of laughs as I smirked seeing Kai grin deviously at Rai. Lee turned around and rolled his eyes, "Hate to break up the sex party back there but we're back at the hotel."  
  
"Why? It was just getting started." Rai pouted. He moved his bum back and forth like he was refusing to get off of Kai's lap, while Kai was having a hard time just staying in one spot and keep a probably rock hard erection from screwing Rai from behind.   
  
"Well we do have to get you out of here so the police don't think you're up to no good again." Lee muttered, but he was lightly chuckling at Kai's little mishap. Rai pouted again, his body moving back so he was pressed up against Kai.  
  
"I'm always up to no good Lee, whatdaya talkin about?"   
  
"Nothing to point out, but you better get off Kai's lap before his ding-a-ling points out for the world to see." Lee said, causing me and Kei to fight off laughter again. Rai blinked and turned his head, jumping off like he didn't even notice that he was sitting on Kai.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai, I didn't even know I was sitting on you!"  
  
Kai glared lightly at the trouble maker, who just gave a friendly wave before looking outside to see the hotel, "Er, Lee?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Um I can't go back in this hotel."  
  
"Why not? Don't you have a room already in there?"  
  
"Yeah, but the last time I went in there, I got kicked out….but I know where to stay."  
  
"Name it and I'll drive you there."  
  
"Well first I have to call his place before we get going over there." Rai replied, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket. He pushed the speed dial button and placed the phone to his ear waiting for someone to pick up. Then I leaned my ear closer to hear what was going on.  
  
A tired voice picked up the phone as he yawned, "H-Hello?"  
  
"Ah Ramsey, how are you?"  
  
"Just fine….why are you calling….at one in the morning?"  
  
"Well sorry, did Shady come home alright?"  
  
"He did…why do you ask?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"Er….well you see…"  
  
"Let me guess….you had some fun before crashing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you use this time?"  
  
"The whip, handcuffs, the new lube that you mentioned, it was very nice."  
  
"Ahhhh clever choice I'm glad you seek things my way."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyways, me and three of my friends would like to stay for the night, do you mind?"  
  
"As long as you don't mind the… 'middle of the night romping the sheets' noise, then c'mon over."  
  
"Oh we won't besides, we might be doing that ourselves."  
  
"Something's never change with you Rai. I'm still surprised you're still pure, unless you're lying."  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"Guess I'll see you in a few, later."  
  
After Rai hanged up he looked at Lee and said, "Just keep going straight, I'll tell you the rest of the directions from there."  
  
---  
  
When we were there, my eyes widened due to the fact that Shad's fiancé so happened to be some kind of millionaire. (well that's who he is in Kudoku x.x so don't look at me like that's crazy) I saw a blonde male waiting for us at the front door, he gave a slight smile as we stepped up the stairs to meet up with him. His multicolored eyes slightly glinted with interest as Rai exchanged handshakes with the older male. Then he introduced us all which he gladly accepted with kindness. He looked like a pretty nice guy.   
  
"So how's it going Rams?" Rai asked, grinning lightly Ramsey shrugged and looked at me, Kei and Kai.  
  
"You're all welcome to stay here for the night, my house is your house."   
  
"Sounds good, so where's Shad?"   
  
"He's still sleeping."  
  
"You must've really tired him out tonight didn't you?"  
  
"You could say it that way, I guess it was from those long hours of work."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Well I guess we better get inside, I already have your bedrooms ready, apparently my sister and my mother don't want their rooms disturbed, so there's only two bedrooms left…I don't think you'll mind right?"  
  
"No not at all." Rai replied, smirking at the three of us. Ramsey, who must've been used to Rai's …hormonal behavior, rolled his eyes and gestured us into the mansion. I peeked around, I was starting to hope I didn't get lost in this place.   
  
Ramsey led us to the living room with clad black leather couches, which I found very comfortable in as I sat down on the big couch with Kai sitting to my left, Kei to my right and Rai sitting next to Kei (Uh oh, Rai's next victim) Ramsey took his place in a personal couch and kicked his legs up on the armrests, being quite casual instead of those regular rich pants guys. To me, it seemed like Ramsey wasn't that kind of guy. If you never saw his pay check or his house, you'd think of him as an average guy with some good looks.  
  
"So, Rai…from what I heard from Shad you stole a motorcycle?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What kind was it?"  
  
I stared at Ramsey, usually it was a bit offending to talk about criminal records. But Rai laughed out loud and gave a victorious grin, "You should've saw the look on the guy's face when I took the cycle. It looked like it was turning into a grape."  
  
"Splendid." Ramsey muttered sarcastically, "What'd you do next? Drive over flipping him off yelling 'See ya later sucker!!'?"  
  
"You know me so well." Rai replied, leaning back, slightly having his back on Kei, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, he just played along and slipped his arm around Rai in an affectionate way. I had to smile at the scene, it was rather cute.   
  
"But anyway," Ramsey said, cutting off the silence since he himself was looking at the two cuddling, "I dunno how Shady's going to react to this, but I don't think he'll take it that badly. I mean, you are one of his friends."  
  
"Yeah a criminal friend." Rai corrected. Ramsey rolled his eyes, "Whatever, sometimes I wonder how you two get along back there."  
  
"Oh we get along -just fine-"  
  
"Don't be so sarcastic."  
  
"I'm not, doesn't Shad tell you about-"  
  
"Don't be lying to me I know you're lying." Ramsey chuckled, Rai snickered, "Alright you caught me, and you know me too well for me to trick you."  
  
"I've known you ever since Shad counseled you. It's been an ongoing cycle."  
  
"He goes to work, you get horny, he comes home tired and you screw him, is that the cycle?"  
  
"Not…how it goes….but sorta?"  
  
"Har har, nice try, Risley."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
We all looked at the doorway to see Shady with his hair slightly messed up with a white t-shirt on and a pair of blue silk boxers. He had a bottle of coke in hand as he looked at the blond, "So you're telling them about our little get together?"  
  
"No! No!…….No!" Ramsey defended. Shady gave the same eye roll and slumped right onto Ramsey's lap, cuddling into the blond's arms, "Wake me up when you're done talking okay?"  
  
Ramsey just ran his hand through Shady's hair as he continued, "Anyway, Rai, what's the reason for you coming here in the first place?"  
  
"One, I'll get kicked out of the hotel, two, I just wanted to have some 'alone time' with these three and finally-" He didn't finished, instead he gave Ramsey some kind of look I didn't understand. But the blond understood alright and started cracking up. (Let your imagination fly)  
  
"Right Rai, but no, I'm fresh out of that, since…well you know." Ramsey gestured his eyes to Shady. Well we knew it had to be some kind of sexual thing and whatever it is, it must be pleasurable since Shady was smiling as Ramsey was talking.  
  
"Whatever Risley, you and birdie have your quality time while the four of us crash for tonight." Rai stood up, along with the rest of us. Ramsey chuckled and stood up, carrying Shady wedding style in his arms, "We'll see you in the morning…or in the afternoon." (He's being sarcastic)  
  
"Have fun!" Rai chirped as he pulled us upstairs, as though he knew his way around, leading us to a door. He opened it and turned on the light, then I looked at Rai and said, "Didn't Ramsey say that he had two bedrooms open?"  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Rai insisted. I looked at the bed, it was a king sized bed, big enough for the four of us. I looked at Kai and Kei. They didn't seem to mind. I shrugged and went over with Rai, who was already sitting on the middle of the bed. I kicked off my shoes and laid right next to him. Rai smirked and got on top of me, smirking, "Now where were we when we were at the bathroom?"  
  
---  
  
Blackie: I had to stop it there, x.x this chapter is getting too long.  
  
Goldie: Read and review if you want us to continue!  
  
(There might be a lemon so I'll mention it next chapter if there is, if not, then I'll tell you otherwise) 


	9. Chapter Nine: Guttered Minds

Blackie: yeah yeah yeah, sue me.

Kai: Again with the sue me thing.

Blackie: What? I like that term .

Kai: What's so funny about it?

Blackie: I just find many things humorous, like the time you had a stuffed yellow bunny and you were hugging it in bed like a little five year old

Kai: O.o where did you get that idea?  
Blackie: -shows a picture of five year old Kai with a yellow stuffed bunny in his arms- that....is just too cute!

Kai: Hey! Gimme that!! -chases Blackie around the room-

Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, just her songs, plots, Rai, Kei, Ramsey and Shady.

Blackie: Enjoy the fic!! -runs through a wall ghost style while Kai runs into the wall-

Rei: o.o Kai, are you okay?

Kai: x.x....just...peachy.

----

A/N- Okay, so I came up with my decision of the pairings, which is going to keep it as a foursome. I know, I know it's not the romance people want, but hey, it's comedy, live with it, if you have something to complain about it you can bite my Filipino booty. . Otherwise, enjoy the hentai humor. And another thing if you didn't notice is that Yin Yang Disaster is now Rated R. Yes, Rated R, it would've been earlier but I'm just lazy okay. X.x Now that you know we'll move on.

Thanks,

Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom

Good Lil' Goldie Stardom

Sly Lil' Silvery Stardom

Pure Lil' Whitey Stardom

---

Reviews

A dragon's crystal- Glad you like Rai, here's the update!

Darkening Dreams- Don't worry hun, you'll get that lemon soon, for now, enjoy the yaoi, worship the yaoi and love the yaoi.

Solo Maxwell-Yamato- Here's the next chapter, hope you like.

Vamoose- Thanks for making the suggestion, there is some of those pairing hints so enjoy!

KuronekoHikage- Lemon will be coming soon, don't worry, here's the update!

Skyflyer- Yeah, thanks for reminding me to change it to Rated R....I wouldn't have noticed at all x.x yeah, I'm that absent minded.

Lazyfifilazy- I know I update quickly, this time it was slow since this was a really long chapter and I got a little stuck, but thanks to my friend Ja she got me out. And the lemon will come soon, so don't cha worry.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high- I know, who am I? (-shows a sign that points to her saying 'Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom'-) Now here's your update

Ice Dragon638- it wasn't long? I thought it was v.v Rai got arrested in that hotel, and police at a hotel is bad business I guess.

Moonlit Sea- Well, at least you won't complain about the pairing mix jumble in this chapter, enjoy.

Zoutou Ivanov- I know, who am I? (-shows a sign that points to her saying 'Evil Lil' Blackie Stardom'-) Now here's your update

Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit- Not sure what I'll come up with next...maybe.......a bolo perhaps? -smirk- (Goldie: now you're in for it, boys)

TNTiggris- Well the lemon will be in soon and you'll enjoy what I got in store for the guys! Here's the update.

Kara-sama- Glad you liked it Kara, I think you'll love the fluff and yaoi -grins- Here's the update!!

Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2- Yeah I know, thanks to Rai everyone's going to get hit on, here's the update!

Raku Ozzarian princess- Yeah I know I put a lot of 'horny department' in this . And there's a mix of the pairings here and there, so enjoy.

TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste- Glad you liked the chapter! Here's the update!!

Half-cat-demon- here's the update and the Lemon's coming soon I promise!! X.x

Kat421- Glad you love this Hannah, the lemon's coming soon and here's the update!!

Songs make me cry- Yeah I know, I had an awkward time writing it at first but then once you get Kai and Kei into the mix it gets better....right? . Please don't hurt me.....here's the update!

devil burns- Thanks! Here's the update and the lemon's coming soon!!

(Sorry that the reviews are short!!!)

----

Chapter Nine- Guttered Minds

-----

"Have fun!" Rai chirped as he pulled us upstairs, as though he knew his way around, leading us to a door. He opened it and turned on the light, then I looked at Rai and said, "Didn't Ramsey say that he had two bedrooms open?"

"What's the fun in that?" Rai insisted. I looked at the bed, it was a king sized bed, big enough for the four of us. I looked at Kai and Kei. They didn't seem to mind. I shrugged and went over with Rai, who was already sitting on the middle of the bed. I kicked off my shoes and lie right next to him. Rai smirked and got on top of me, smirking, "Now where were we when we were at the bathroom?"

I looked around innocently, playing a little naïve as Rai grinned at the Russian's before pulling me into a heated kiss. I decided to be evil and join the fun by deepening the kiss.... And yes by rubbing it on Kai and Kei too. I opened an eye to see that both of them had their eyes on us. Rai noticed that too and made a loud purr, pressing up against me and rubbing back and forth to constrict our bodies with pleasure. Rai broke the kiss and thrust his body against mine, causing both of us to let out a mew of pleasure. It seemed like the torture trigger worked since Rai was tackled by Kai onto the other side of the bed while Kei pounced on me. I took a last glance at Rai who gave me a wink as he turned the lights off.

----(I know I know, I'm cruel, but do you rather wait for a lemon for two weeks, or do you want more updates then the lemon, which I can add in or post on ?? Yeah, thought so.)

The next morning I felt a little bit of slight pain on my lower region as I moved sideways to get more comfortable. I then found myself wrapped in someone's arms. I crack an eye open to see Kei snuggling against me. I turned my head to see Kai and Rai in each others arm's as well. And yet to mention all four of us were butt naked.

"Hoooooooly crap."

"Rei? What's wrong?" I turned my head to Kei who had his eyes halfway open, one of them he was rubbing with his hand.

I stared at him for a while and then asked, "What did we do last night?"

"Uhhh, got Rai out of jail, went here to Ramsey and Shady's house, talked for a while, then went upstairs, you and Rai had a make out session, then Kai pounced Rai, I pounced you and then we went at it like horny rabbits?"

"...That's what I was afraid of."

"Why? You were apparently enjoying it-"

"That's not my point!"

Kai made a loud groan of annoyance and snuggled up to Rai even more, "Stop. Shouting."

Rai yawned, chuckling lightly, "Aw let them have their fun."

I sighed, "We're not even doing anything Rai."

Rai opened and eye and looked at me, "Oh really? You were the one screaming like a girl in labor."

I glared at him while Kai snuggled more against Rai and muttered, "He screams the same way I was driving on the motorcycle."

"Really? That'd be funny to see!" Rai replied giggling a little at the thought.

I then pouted, "Neither you or Kai are going to ride with me on a motorcycle again!"

"Not unless we ride on you on the motorcycle." Rai said with a saucy wink. I looked down blushing as Kei blinked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"But that would be.... Uncomfortable."

"But fun." Kai pointed out.

".... And difficult." Kei blinked.

"Yet different," Kai smirked.

"Either way, it's kinky for me." Rai replied victoriously.

I sighed, "I think you corrupted Kai's mind even more, Rai."

"I did not corrupt Kai's mind! It's a beautiful mind already!!" Rai paused for a minute and glanced at Kai smirking, "With an already beautiful ass."

"I know, I know." Kai replied, smirking wider.

"Can you get anymore egotistical?" Kei asked.

"Hey, one can't deny the truth." Kai said raising a finger. (No not the middle finger, they already screwed each other x.x)

"It -is- a rather nice ass."

"I never said it wasn't." Kei coughed as though he was trying to hide something.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Rai pointed out.

"Oh sure." I said, "Join them in...." I stopped and thought about what I was going to say then glared at Rai,

"Great now you've corrupted my mind" Not like it hasn't been corrupted before.

"Yay! There's still some hentai hope in Rei!!" Rai chirped as he glomped me.

I gave a nervous smile, "I learn from the best?"

Kei was silent for a while and then he said, "I won't respond to that." after he said that, Kai placed a hand over his mouth to muffle out his snicker.

"Anyway, aren't we supposed to go to California after we got Rai so we can join bodies again?" I asked.

Rai looked at me oddly, "But.... didn't we just do it last night?"

I thought for a moment what he said then face faulted, "Not that way I mean the Yin Yang curse!!"

"You really think we're going to go back together again?" Kei asked, tilting his head to the other side this time (I love making Kei so naïve)

I shrugged as Rai frowned for the first time I've seen him, "As much as I like the sound of being in the same body as you, Rei, I like being independent."

I sighed, "You're afraid I might not be hentai anymore, huh?"

"Well...No...Maybe..." I gave him a glare before he sulked in defeat, "Alright you got me."

"And you want to be able to grope me, Kai and Kei right?" At that remark, he looked up and gave a smirk. Scared out of my mind I continued my words, "ANYWAYS..."

"Soooo, it's official, we stay separated?" Kei asked. 

"It'll be insane, but we've went through insanity too, right?" I said looking at Kai who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks to Tyson and Max, we can withstand anything."

Then a thought came to mind, I glanced at Kai and Kei, "Speaking of Tyson and Max, what do you think they're doing now?"

Before we left we kinda locked them in their room that they shared with the mini fridge. I knew the same thought came across all four of our minds then Kai muttered, "...Let's not wander that subject, shall we?"

I blinked, "No way...-our- Maxie and Tyson doing...no way...." (You'd be surprised . )

"Hey, never thought you'd end up naked on a bed with three other guys, did you?" Rai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey it was unexpected you know."

"Oooh, then you'll be easy to surprise then." Rai said winking at me. I sweat dropped, not really knowing what to say to that comment until a knock was heard at our door.

"Rise and shine guys, time you got your lazy butts out of bed."

"Correction: Lazy and HOT ass." Kai yelled. Kei had a very sadistic look on his face as he kicked Kai off the bed, "Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

Kei shrugged, "I felt like it?"

I then rolled my eyes, inwardly laughing at Kai's mishap, "Well, one thing for sure, we allll know that we are corrupted by Rai's mischief."

"And my hotness." Rai added, which I took the chance to kick him off the bed too, which caused my double to tumble right on Kai who was still recovering from getting off the bed himself.

Rai smirked and Kai gave back the same look himself, "How's the view from up there?"

"I'm enjoying it-" 

"Guys." Ramsey started with an exasperated voice, "That's enough. We heard your raging love and hormones from last night loud and clear! We don't want the neighbors calling the cops because of 'Mysterious noises' and 'disturbing the peace'.

"Aww, that's no fun!" Rai complained, but he rolled off Kai anyway. I groaned and sat up, "What time is it anyway?"

"Err.... Last time I checked 11:15-" Ramsey started, but then Shady's voice from downstairs interrupted him.

"Ramsey! Get down here!! A pink haired girl is staring at me outside our window!!"

"That's kind of late." Kei muttered as he rolled out of bed from the other side to avoid a crash coarse on Kai and Rai. I blinked for a moment about what Shady said.

"Pink haired girl...Oh! Mariah! Tell her I'll be right down." I said, starting to get my clothes back on.

"I guess they've been out there, did you and Shady just get up, Ramsey?" Kai asked.

"What do you think? And is it safe for me to enter? Even though I've seen the parts before, it's just that I don't want Rai tackling and trying to hit on me like he did the -last- time."

I glanced down on the floor next to the bed where Kai and Rai are still nude and now were making out, hands anything but idle, ".... Uh I don't think it's safe...."

Kei looked down too and shook his head, "Horny Bastards."

"I won't enter the danger zone then." Ramsey muttered. Then I heard footsteps come towards the door and before I knew it Shady came in saying, "Rei, that girl is scaring the hell out of-"

"Shady." Ramsey interrupted, "Uh.... You might need to take a second look?"

The black and silver haired male glanced down and stared for a minute before backing outside, "Err...sorry"

Then closed the door with Ramsey giving a heaving sigh. After that I just busted out laughing, Kei was smirking and the two on the floor? They had no care in the world.

I calmed down and wrapped the sash around my waist, "I'll be out in a sec!"

"Please do...with clothes this time!!" Shady snapped.

Ramsey sighed, "Don't be such a hypocrite."

I knew by Shady's tone he was glaring at the blonde, "You better be glad that you're my fiancé or you'd be sleeping on the couch."

"What?! You wouldn't do that!!"

"Try me." Shady said in a daring tone. Then I heard the small muttering curse words that escaped Ramsey's lips. I rolled my eyes before opening the door a crack before sliding out.

Shady and Ramsey didn't look like the sharpest tools in the shed in my opinion. Instead of the formal wear Ramsey was wearing last night, he was wearing a black muscle tank shirt with some red boxers while Shad had the same white shirt and blue boxers from last night. Their hair was a mess and Shady looked a little tired, but very mellow, that is if it weren't for him glancing around the hallway with that uneasy look on his features.

"Now where did that girl run off to?"

"You let her in?" Ramsey asked blinking at his fiancé. Shady nodded.

"Yeah, unless you want her banging the door down."

"...Wise choice."

"So where is she-" I stated before a blur of pink, white and gold tackled me to the floor in a tight hug, "Oomph!!"

"Right there." Ramsey replied rolling his eyes.

Mariah hugged me like a little five year old, "Hey Rei! We're here to pick you up! What took you guys so long?" She got off me and looked scornfully down at me, then gave a shrug, "Doesn't matter.... Hey, are the others ready yet?"

"Mariah don't go in!" I cried but my warning was too late since she went inside, then a loud yelp of surprise before running out of the room and slamming the door, her eyes wide before she glared at me, "Why didn't you warn me?!?"

"I did." I stated miserably.

Ramsey sighed, "No one is allowed to go into this room until all specific spaces are 'covered'."

The door opened again and Kei slipped into the hallway, closing the door behind him with his clothes on and with a devious smirk on his pale face, "I threatened to take a certain object of theirs if they didn't stop now."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried of what -that- would be?"

Kei smirked wider, "Here's a hint, without it, they'd be in terrible pain from the behind for a good few days." and winked at me. I swear I knew that Rai corrupted us long enough.

"...Oh...Eww!!" She plugged her fingers with her ears in disgust. Me, Ramsey and Shady just busted out laughing.

"Anyway." Shady said calming down his laughs, "What kind of car are you driving back to California?"

"Just an SUV, why?" Mariah asked, blinking.

"Well, since you said before that you had a full car when you came here, you'd be on overload with Rai."

"Yeah, we can drive these four over to California." Ramsey volunteered.

Shady looked at Ramsey with panic in his blue eyes, "What?! We can't do that! I gotta work today!"

Ramsey sighed, "Can't you just call a sick date?"

"But-but-but!" Shady stated, but Ramsey pulled his fiancé closer and whispered something in the other male's ear.

Shady immediately smiled and nodded, "Okay! Alright you two!!" the silver and black haired male pounded his fist against the door, "Get your asses moving before I have to dress you myself!!"

"Yes Birdie!!" Rai yelled from the other side, causing Shady to grumble a string of curses.

After a couple minutes of yelling, bargaining and the two engaged males to get dressed, Kai and Rai were walking down the steps with their arms slung around each other. I decided to be random and slung my arms around Kei's neck from behind, then he grabbed a hold of my legs and carried me out piggyback style out of the mansion. I was yelling pretty much like an idiot. A sleek black limo drove up the driveway and stopped at the front causing me to let go and Kei to drop me, thinking I was ready to let go, causing me to fall to the ground and land on my ass. I rubbed it gingerly since it did hurt like hell before Kei helped me back up to my feet.

Ramsey went to the back door and opened it for us being a gentleman; I went in first, but receiving two gropes from Kai and Rai who looked around innocently when I turned around to glare at them. Kei just chuckled and said, "Don't try it guys, he'll only purr if -I- do it."

I blushed as he winked at me and gave me a tight grope, causing me to make a loud yelp.

"Or cry out, whichever works." Kei said as he slung his arms around me and both of us claimed our place one side of the seat as Rai and Kai took their place on the other side, Shady was carefully taken inside before Ramsey waved at Mariah who was getting in the SUV with the other guys before closing the door behind him. As soon as he closed it, the vehicle moved automatically on it's own. Then I looked up to see the limo driver with a fancy hat on. He looked back at us with gray feeble eyes and looked at the blonde, "Mr. Risley, where to sir?"

"To California, Alfred, the directions are on the note that I put on the wheel."

"Yes sir, I see it, thank you."

With that a shaded window blocked my vision of the driver. I looked at Shady and Ramsey who were already cuddling against each other. Ramsey having Shady on his lap while Shady was leaning his head on the blond's shoulder. Ramsey grinned and looked at us, "I thought also that you would want some alone time without any other prying eyes that aren't used to our culture huh?"

"Aw aren't you sweet Ramsey." Rai replied, rolling his eyes, then looked at Ramsey smirking, "So did you store this limo or what?"

"You think I wouldn't come prepared?" Ramsey asked, pointing to the other side of him, which was a sleek black cabinet. Rai smirked wider and opened the cabinet and revealed a couple wine coolers and some snacks to boot. I looked at my double nervously, "Are you sure it's safe to-"

"Oh we're perfectly fine! Besides, the driver isn't drinking!!" Rai said, pulling out a couple wine coolers. I rolled my eyes; this was going to be a long ten hours -again-.

---Two Hours Later---

I told you it was going to be a long ten hours...now look at Rai; he's giving Kai a lap dance. Shady was watching in mild amusement while Ramsey? Well he was just cracking up; his eyes filling with tears from laughing so hard as Rai rubbed his body against Kai's. It was getting wild I swear.

Rai then looked at me and then grinned, "You know, maybe we should see what happens if we get my double some wine, wouldn't you say?"

I paled and looked at Kei giving a look that said, 'Save me!!'

Kei was about to protest, but he was just a little too slow as Rai pulled me onto his lap and slapped the bottle to my hand, "C'mon Rei it's only a couple drinks, I promise nothing will leave this limo I swear."

I looked at Rai, then the bottle, then at Kei. The Yin Hiwatari just shrugged as though saying, 'He's just hurky dory, and it wouldn't hurt to see you drunk too.' (Yeah there are looks like that)

I looked at the bottle again then shrugged, chugging it down, life is short, minus well indulge while you have the chance.

I wasn't sure how many bottles I had, like three or four, but before I knew it I was having another heated make out session with Rai. Having a round of 'who can shove their tongue down their throats the fastest' game. He was attempting to get my clothes off, but Ramsey told otherwise saying that he just got the seats cleaned. Rai rolled his eyes and said, "Ramsey, you're a neat freak."

"It's from being with Shady too long." Ramsey said, rolling his eyes as well. Shady glared at the blond that he was sitting on, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I never said it was a bad thing." Ramsey replied. Shady then faced Ramsey, his blue eyes glinting slightly, "You really sure about that, Hun?"

Ramsey blinked, either he was trying to play naïve or he really didn't know what Shady had in mind. On some cases, I just didn't want to know what he had in plan. Shady leaned over to Ramsey's ear and whispered something so low even I didn't catch it. The multicolored eyes shot wide open in surprise and looked at the other male, Shady just giggled and snuggled up to Ramsey, smiling innocently, "Well am I right Ramsey?"

The blonde seemed a bit shocked, but nodded dumbly. At the moment I was more curious to know what the other male said. Shady made another giggle and grabbed the older male's collar and tie, then said a little louder from his whisper, "We can teach them how to really make out."

Shady crushed his lips against Ramsey's, the blond didn't hesitate to respond, we sat there and watched, but the two didn't seem to notice since Ramsey was a little too busy shoving his tongue down Shady's throat. I did have to admit they knew how to kiss and I did have to point out that Shady was a lucky bastard to have a guy that will obey his 'commands'. ( . And we come to the question of who is really seme, Ramsey or Shady?) Then a random thought of hentainess flew past my mind. I shook my head for a minute and looked back at the two who broke away for a couple breaths of oxygen before Shady kissed the blond's pale cheek.

"Thanks hunny." Shady chirped with a wink. Ramsey rolled his eyes, as though he was expecting this from his fiancé.

Rai just laughed out loud and slapped Ramsey hard on the back, "You'll do almost anything to get some of that huh?"

"I already got 'that' Rai, he is my fiancé after all." Ramsey said with a wink. Shady held his arms around the blond possessively, sticking his tongue out at Rai who returned it back at him. I swatted Rai on the head muttering, "Don't be such a five year old, Rai."

"Oh so spank me." Rai said -too- suggestively. I gave him a playful glare, "Don't test me, buster because I will do it."

"Good! I'll be waiting." Rai said with a wink.

Kei then tapped Rai on the shoulder and said, "Bend over then. We're waiting."

That's when everyone busted out laughing.

Rai did see that sinister smirk on Kei's face, I did have to admit it was seductive yet very scary. Rai went over to the 'Yin' Hiwatari (Are we sure that the Kai's didn't switch seats a while ago? O.o) And sprawled himself over Kei's lap, looking at those red eyes that were filled with mischief, "Well, whenever you're ready."

"I'm always ready, you should be worrying if you're ready."

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like it?" Kei asked as he raised his hand.

And after Rai got spanked by Kei (Yes he really did do it, you can't keep a bad Rei waiting you know) Ramsey then said, "Well we got four more hours to go, we're still surviving right?"

All four of us nodded, I never really knew that these guys could actually be so fun to be around.... Not that way, but you get my drift.... Right...RIGHT?! (-laughing her ass off- Yeah yeah we do, Rei, we do!!)

Then I opened the fridge, looking inside to see what was store in, and then I gave a grin and took out a bowl of grapes from the fridge and closed it behind me, slumping back down on my seat. Kai glanced at the grapes and smirked, "So Kitty is hungry hm?"

I gave an innocent blink; really I didn't know what he had in his mind at the moment as I placed the bowl on my lap. Before I knew it though, my head was laying on Kai's lap, while Kai had the bowl of grapes in his hand. I gave another naïve blink, "What are you doing Kai?"

"Feeding the Kitty." Kai replied, placing a grape to my lips to silence me, so I played along and let the grape into my mouth, chewing quietly. Even though I was used to this, I couldn't help but blush since the other four were watching as well. Rai giggled as he was still on Kei's lap, smiling like an idiot. Kei was just watching in mild amusement as Kai put another grape on my lips, his fingers would gingerly brush past my lips and chin. I gave a light glare; I knew he was doing it on purpose.

After eating a couple grapes I declined the next grape Kai offered me. He shrugged and slipped the grape to his mouth, biting it in half and licking off the juices coming from the fruit. I couldn't help but stare as some of the juice rolled down his chin. After he ate the grape he didn't notice the drops of grape dew on his chin. I gave a smirk and lifted myself up, licking up the grape juice from his pale skin before planting my lips over his. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up to his lap as we went into a heated make out session.

Then I heard Ramsey cough saying to the raven haired male on his lap, "Babe, I think your teaching worked."

---Back in California---

---Normal POV---

Tyson groaned lightly as he sat up from his bed and looked at the clock seeing the numbers '22:00' in red. He glanced at himself and Max who was still asleep. Both are still nude from their love making session. He knew that the others should be back any minute from their trip to Nevada.

He didn't want to wake up Max, but he had to tell him. So he lightly shook his bare shoulder, "Max, wake up."

"Hm? Five more minutes Ty-kun, I want more sleep." Max muttered through the pillow. Tyson sighed and shook his shoulder again.

"Max we need to get up."

"Why?" Max groaned in a whinny tone, clinging to Tyson, "I dun wanna get up."

"I guess I'll have to make you huh?" Tyson said with a smirk as he pressed his lips on Max's. The blond gave in and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tyson as the said Japanese boy crawled on top of him and showered kisses all over his blonde lover.

Then Tyson broke away when he heard the door from the front open, then a lot of shuffling and a couple male voices. Then paled when he heard Rei's voice saying, "I'm gonna open Tyson and Max's room since we're back home now."

Max groaned and sat up, "What's the matter Ty-kun?"

Tyson roughly shoved Max back on the bed, "It's the others, they're back from their trip!" he hissed.

Max's sapphire blue eyes widened, then felt Tyson move around in a slight panic, "What's the matter?"

"They can't see us like this!! Kai will blackmail me for sure! What will they think when they see you like this with me?!"

".....Lucky Max?"

Tyson face faulted and then slipped a blanket around Max, "Well one thing for sure, I don't want them seeing you since only I can see you."

"Being a bit over possessive aren't you?"

"Are you complaining?

"Not once."

"Good to hear." Tyson said as he stood up and went to the door, then the door opened and the light was turned on revealing Rei and....another Rei at the door.

Rei's eyes were slightly wide while the other Rei was smirking, looking up and down Tyson's body, "Hm hm hm, not bad for a first meeting."

Tyson was confused at first then looked down, his eyes widened and grabbed his hat from the coat rack covering himself, blushing rapidly.

The comment the Chinese boy said triggered the blond's anger as he went over, forgetting that he was nude himself and glared at the second Rei, "He's mine buster!! Lay your hands off my Dragon!!"

With that snappy remark, Max slammed the door at their faces, Rei rubbed his nose since it got a little flattened by the door as he glared at his dark double, "Rai! Why did you say that!?"

"What? It was a compliment!!"

The two Chinese boys snapped their heads back to the door when they heard small moans from the other side. Rai smirked and prepared to open the door again whispering to Rei, "Let's go take a peek, please?"

Rei grabbed Rai's ear and dragged him down the hall, "No more porno for you, Rai."

"But Rei!!!!"

"No buts!!!"

"Not even yours?"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Rai..."

"Sorry, speak louder or I'll have to do the honors."

That remark gave him a nice whack with a paper fan by a blushing and angry Rei as he stormed off to his room. Rai rubbed his head, still smirking, "Hehehe, he's so easy to surprise and get angry."

----

Blackie: This was a fun chapter, everyone's hitting on everybody!! I worked hard on this chapter so yeah x.x Read, review, make me happy.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hickeys to Groping

Blackie: Aiii, please don't do this to me x.x I can't believe I am doing this.  
Kai:.....now what?  
Blackie: ...This is the final chapter of Yin Yang Disaster....then the sequel comes in Next too. x.x Kai:.....so you mean there's going to be more of Rai, more of Kei and more foursome goodness?  
Blackie: Very much so.  
Kai:.....o.o I'm impressed of how much tolerance you have for such an impatient girl.  
Blackie: ...shut up.  
Rei: -.- Blackie does not own Beyblade, only her songs, plots, Rai, Kei, Ramsey and Shady.  
Blackie: Make me happy, read and review and the sequel will come in faster.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Ten: Hickeys to Groping  
  
---  
  
Alright, it's 6 in the morning, my body was wrapped in Kai's arms while Rai and Kei, I have -no- possible idea where those two might be at. But oh well, I was pretty content snuggling up to Kai.  
  
It was odd that those two haven't gotten to bed yet, I could tell that Kei was exhausted from the trip, Rai...he still had energy...wherever that comes from, I'd like some every now and then. That would be a BIG help.  
  
So being the curious one I am, I opened my eyes and looked up at Kai who was still asleep with his head resting on the fluffy pillow. A content smile painted on his pale face. I had to give a small giggle. (O.o) Hey, I couldn't help but find it rather cute that he could actually smile. I lifted a hand and gently shook his shoulder, but he groaned and turned over so his back was facing me. I gave a smirk, so he wasn't going to wake up Hm?  
  
...I think Rai's perverted ness got the better of me.  
  
I turned Kai on his back and crawled right on top of him, moving my hips upward, causing friction between our legs, causing him to let a moan escape from his lips. I started to plant kisses on his forehead and drifted down to his cheeks, kissing his lips gently, nibbling lightly at his skin and ducking down to graze the skin of his neck.  
  
I heard him made a small grunt as his hands went to the sides of my face and pulled me up so I was meeting up with his fiery irises. He flipped us over so that he was on top and threw my upper garments off. I was going to protest but I heard him mutter, "You put this upon yourself."  
  
Before long it was strip fest as his shirt including our pants were out of the question. Soon lips were meddled together, touching every inch of skin as much as possible. Moans and whimpers were let out from between us as the boxers were thrown off as well....I could've sworn I saw Kai's boxers go out the window. (sorry, couldn't resist n.nU)  
  
I felt his hands straddle my waist as he looked eye to eye on me, smirking yet was giving out small quick pants, "Thinking about taking back what you did to me?"  
  
"....Take a wild guess."  
  
"Hmm, how about 'hell no'?"  
  
"Good answer, you win a prize."  
  
"Is that prize you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." I replied smirking.  
  
"If it is, then I'm pretty lucky."  
  
"You sure are." I said before pulling my Russian...Yes my Russian, you got a problem with that? ...As I was saying I pulled -my- Russian into another kiss, going into a little tongue war within our mouths. I saw the door open and then-  
  
"You're already having fun without us? Oh I see how you are then."  
  
Kai turned around and I looked over to see Rai and Kei standing at the doorway. I did notice Kei is a little bit more tired than before. Kai glared at Rai before saying, "You already had your fun with Kei, so do you mind?"  
  
"No not at all. We'll watch-"  
  
"Rai!!"  
  
"What?! You asked if I mind and I gave you an honest answer!!!"  
  
I chucked a pillow at his face and muttered, "Shut up will ya it's frickin 6:30."  
  
Rai glared and threw the pillow back at me, "Well sorry,"  
  
The door from the next door room opened revealing Ramsey shirtless as he yawned slightly, "What's all the racket?"  
  
"Well hello blondie! Had fun with the bird last night?"  
  
"Oh be quiet, Rai."  
  
"Why should I when you can do it for me?"  
  
"Rai..."  
  
"What? What's up with everyone today?"  
  
"It's a Sunday, what do you expect? It's the day of rest Rai."  
  
"Rest is really not on my schedule."  
  
"I noticed that." I muttered.  
  
"Well, we might as well get up, now that we're all 'awake'." Ramsey emphasized.  
  
Kei blinked, "We're not all awake, where's Shady?"  
  
"....He was right behind me." Ramsey said as he turned around, looking behind him, then turned back around to us, "Maybe he went downstairs and made some breakfast."  
  
"...He would make breakfast at someone else's house?"  
  
"Yeah, he's just that fetish of making stuff...trust me, it freaked me out too until I actually tasted the food....unbelievable man."  
  
"He can cook? Wow mind if I can borrow your fiancé Ramsey?"  
  
"No, I know what you did the last time."  
  
Rai just smirked, "What did I do?"  
  
"You let him cook at the casino and he was having a field day! It took me three hours just to bargain him to get out!"  
  
"What did you bargain him?"  
  
"None of your concern." Ramsey muttered, Rai gave a pout of disappointment, grumbling something along the lines of 'you guys aren't any fun'  
  
"Oh and did anyone lose their boxers? A bunch of girls are fighting over them outside."  
  
Me and Kai sweat dropped, oh well, one boxer less to worry about....Yep, Rai definitely corrupted me. When Ramsey didn't get an answer, he shrugged and started to head downstairs, "I'm going to see what Shad's up to, and put something on that actually covers you, some people do mind nudity." (speak for yourself Rams, you're shirtless --U)  
  
"What planet did they come from?!" Rai snapped.  
  
Kei shook his head and whapped Rai with a pillow, "Well one thing for sure, they didn't come from planet 'Perverted Mars' like you did."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"That sounds like a title you would find in a gay porno movie."  
  
Everyone looked at me (even Rai) and gave an 'I can't believe you just said that' look.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing Rei, just get dressed before Rai gets ideas to start a porno movie starring us." Kei said, pushing my darker half out the door and following right behind him. I looked at Kai, we were kinda silent for a minute and then I muttered.  
  
"Do we have to get up?"  
  
"...I think I'm getting what you're asking, but let me clear this out."  
  
"The sleeping in part or the part where we pretend we're in a porno movie showing off?"  
  
".....Or the other way around."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
---(I'll leave this part to your imagination)---  
  
"We leave you two alone for.....5 hours and you used 4 and a half hours romping the sheets and the other half hour sleeping in...yeah, 'day of rest', that's so funny I forgot to laugh!"  
  
Rai was throwing a fit that he didn't get to see me and Kai sneaking some alone time together, Kei was trying his best to calm him down, but it wasn't working well. Sooner or later we might be on Rai's hit list. (Let's hope not, or I'm going to get on some fan girl's hit list too O.o)  
  
Tyson and Max were just sitting at the table while Rai was pacing up and down the kitchen floor, I could've sworn I saw some grooves on the floor leaving their trail that Rai left and they were pretty damn big marks. Kei would occasionally follow Rai like a confused puppy. Kai was standing behind me, but I knew he had a nervous look on his face. Knowing him, he's either worried that he isn't going to see Rai nude ever again or his manhood being dog food....that was wrong, let's get that out of our minds and move on!  
  
Ramsey and Shady occupied the other two chairs on the table nearest to Rai who was storming back and forth with Kei right behind him. Ramsey was a little amused to this (when isn't he amused to something? He's easily amused x.x) while Shady wasn't surprised at all. Well I never expected him to be surprised, since he was Rai's counselor.  
  
While Rai rambled on about 'not telling him the events that occur in our lives', Shady pulled Kei from Rai's beeline and whispered something in the Russian's ear. He gave a confused look, but then went over to me and Kai, grabbing Kai by the arm and dragging the confused male right behind him.  
  
When I saw the two going in the guest bedroom, I definitely got the picture and looked at Shady who was giving me a look that read, 'say it now and make him shut up already.'  
  
"Rai-"  
  
"What!?" Rai snapped, glaring at me, not really noticing the two missing Russians.  
  
"....Kai and Kei are in the guest room-"  
  
It didn't take too long for Rai to get the picture as he rocketed into the guest room. I looked at Shady and Ramsey who were snickering while Tyson and Max were just sweat dropping.  
  
"Um....I better....go now." I said, edging towards the guest room a couple steps before dashing in as well. Hey, call me perverted if you want to, but the sound of Kai and Kei going at it was a good idea. Note to self, thank Shady later.  
  
--Again we go off to see the wonder lemon wizard of oz---  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they-"  
"NO GARY QUIT ASKING ME DAMNIT!!!"  
  
"But what are they doing in there?"  
  
"Romping the sheets, Gary." Mariah muttered.  
  
"....that must be fun." Kevin said naively causing everyone in the room to sweat drop. Ramsey coughed and then said, "Guys they should be done any minute now."  
  
Just when the American spoke those words I entered in seeing my former team, my other two team mates, Ramsey and Shady, all huddled in the living room, seemingly waiting for the four of us to be done with our second session...Well, I guess I'm going to have a hard time walking the whole day.  
  
Then I smelled the air, scrunching my nose up a little I looked at them with a questioning look, Shady sulked as though he knew what I was asking as Ramsey sweat dropped and laughed nervously as he said, "After you guys left to...you know, Shady was cooking something and it....kinda caught on fire."  
"And it burnt the drapes too....and parts of the oven and the cabinet."  
  
"Yeah, the drapes got it reallllllly badly."  
  
"....I'm not going drape shopping again." I muttered, sweat dropping as they explained what happened.  
  
"Let's just say I got distracted with someone knocking on the door, so I left the stove on to answer the door, and Ramsey comes in the kitchen to find it ablaze so he grabs the fire extinguisher to put the fire out and he-"  
  
"And my hair got singed!!" Ramsey wailed, moving his head a little to show a little trace of burnt hair. It wasn't that noticeable, unless Ramsey turned his head in a certain direction and stayed there for a couple minutes. Ramsey was sobbing like it was the end of the world as Shady gave a hug to calm the over reacting blond.  
  
"So um, Rei?" Lee interrupted, looking at me, "Sooooo are you and Rai, then Kei and Kai going to merge?"  
  
".....Do you want a candy coated lie or a sour worm truth?"  
  
"The truth, Rei."  
  
"No."  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You're not merging!? Why not!?" Gary snapped.  
  
"We have our reasons-"  
  
"Physical, emotional and sexual." Ramsey said, coughing as Mariah glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Thanks for answering that for me, Ramsey, but we just like having our separate bodies that if we merged back together again, we'd feel a little bit odd about it so we decided to keep it as it is. Besides, it's not killing us."  
  
"It wouldn't be in your hands if it killed someone." Lee replied.  
  
I smiled, "See? So it's all settled. We stay separated."  
  
"Or joined, conjoined, enter twined in front or sixty-nine." Ramsey said with a yawn.  
  
Mariah stood up and glared at Ramsey, "You're probably the reason why they aren't merging, due to your perverted influence."  
  
Ramsey looked at Mariah, blinking since he was just randomly accused, "I maybe perverted, but it wasn't my choice of them choosing to merge or not."  
  
"Well when you say things, trying to be funny and all, plus add a whole lot of bull to it, people get frustrated, and me personally, I get cranky when I get frustrated."  
  
Ramsey gave Mariah a weird look, "You have an odd way with words."  
  
"I might, but I have a good way with my kick."  
  
With that, Mariah's foot jolted upward right between the older male's legs, causing him to double over in pain as I heard him yell out, "God bless America!"  
  
Rai and the Kai twins came out to see Ramsey hunched over on the floor, his head bowed as his mouth lets out small whimpers in pain. Shady sweat dropped and looked at Mariah, "I know he maybe my perverted husband, but I still need him alive you know."  
  
Ramsey then looked up and glared at Mariah, "You didn't have to kick so hard."  
  
"Quit complaining or I'll give you something more to complain about!!"  
  
"What else can you do to me?! I'm numb from the waist and down!!" Ramsey cried, but then gave another small whimper due to the impact of Mariah's foot.  
  
Lee then looked at my other half and both Kais, "Is it true? You're not merging?"  
  
"It's true alright!" Rai chirped, "You think I would merge to leave three hot sexy guys? Over my dead body and my criminal record!!"  
  
"But you've caused enough trouble with that record!" Gary pointed out, "And now you're going to get arrested for under age molestation?"  
  
"How could it be under age molestation when we're about the same age?"  
  
".....Wise ass, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Correction, wise and hot ass."  
  
"I think that wise ass needs a tune up because what will the elders say about this?! Or worse, what will the BBA say!?"  
  
"Who gives a dildo what the BBA says? What I say is confirmed, we're staying separate!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kei in shock, especially the fact that he said dildo. Kai smirked and patted Kei on the head, "That's my slave."  
  
Everyone looked at me and Rai, Rai just gave a smirk and me? Well, I was trying not to laugh my ass off from the looks on their faces (well minus Ramsey since he's still wincing in pain and Shady who's used to this stuff)  
  
Tyson gave a small cough to break the really funny yet awkward silence, "I think we better get going guys..."  
  
"For what?" Rai asked, then smirked, "Oh I get it, you and Maxie wanna join us into an orgy right-"  
  
"RAI!"  
  
"Not for that, while you guys were 'romping the sheets'-" Shady started.  
  
"Which must've been fun! Can I try it sometime?"  
"No Kevin!" Mariah scolded, not wanting to tamper Kevin's mind with perverted thoughts like Ramsey and Rai.  
"Aw why not?" Kevin asked.  
  
Shady sighed, "As I was saying, while you guys were romping the sheets a couple hours ago-"  
  
"You don't have to repeat yourself Shady, we know what you said before-"  
"CAN I FINISH PLEASE!?" Shady snapped at Lee.  
  
"Go ahead!" Lee squeaked. I had to laugh, I've never seen Lee so scared he probably would've had an accident. (cough Hint: Number one)  
  
"As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" Shady took this time to glare at them, "You guys have a little meeting with your manager, Mr. Dickson...or Dickey...or Dickless-"  
  
"Dickenson."  
  
"Whatever." Shady glared at Tyson before continuing, "He said he knows about your little mishap and wants to have a word about it including one of those top secret thingies that include only VIPs only? And Rai and Kei are invited too."  
"Sweet! Now I can learn about this top secret thing, maybe it's some ways to make Kai scream or something-" "Rai!"  
  
"That would be a good secret worth waiting for-"  
  
"Kei!"  
  
---  
  
Blackie: THANK GOD IT'S OVER!! x.x Kai:...until the sequel.  
Blackie: Damn....oh well, read and review x.x 


End file.
